


守夜人

by Suelmogry



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Rises, Inception (2010), Superman Returns
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: Eames作为伪装者来高谭市观察Gordon，却发现高谭市的守护者似乎不同意他这么做盗梦空间/蝙蝠侠：黑暗骑士崛起/超人归来  混合同人弃权声明：他们属于诺兰、DC和华纳，没有一项属于我





	1. Chapter 1

    混入警局比Eames想象中的要容易很多，特别是在全城有三分之一的警察遭遇不测之后。事实上，对方看了一眼他的服役档案之后就露出了肯定的微笑，尽管Eames那一身纹身让他看起来更像街头混混而非身穿制服的警察。

    在这个动荡的时间里，似乎升迁变得很容易。在几次稍稍拼命之后。连Eames都不确定自己究竟是靠什么才顺利接近目标人物的了。

    说起这次的目标人物他就有点头疼，虽说如果不是很难伪装的人物也就不需要伪装者这一行当出现，可是伪装警察，还是警察之首这个活以后还是能不接就不接了。Eames苦恼地发现即使再没用的警察在怀疑别人这方面都精明得仿佛与生俱来的能力，即使他是最出色的伪装者，也实在是扛不住Jim Gordon每天看他时深深的疑虑。当然Eames不会知道的是这根本不能怪他自己，顶多也就怪他跟之前统治高谭许久的Bane长的尤为相似。

 

    眼下他正漫无目的地在第四大街上巡逻，除了腰间一把枪一根警棍和肩上的通讯器之外，脆弱得像个手无缚鸡之力的路人。再转过一条路就是四个月前蝙蝠侠最后一次现身的地方。一场恶战，Eames听幸存的同事们说，当时蝙蝠侠和Bane穿过六米多长的人墙相向走来，无数人倒下而身后的人继续向前冲，他们那令人尊敬的局长则在控制那枚随时会炸飞全城的炸弹。

    说实在的，若不是有满目疮痍的城市作证，Eames几乎要以为这群人被集体植梦了。他漫步在街上，叼着烟思忖着那个如神祇般守护高谭的黑暗骑士的传说——至少对他来说这就是彻彻底底的传说。对于一个终日在梦境和现实之间切换的盗梦人，信仰超级英雄毫无必要。如今超人已经消失了将近六年了，蝙蝠侠大概也在上次事件中死透了。神佑的时代大概已经结束了，Eames讽刺地看着蝙蝠灯的废墟吐出一口烟雾。

 

    把Eames从无聊的思绪中拉回来的是通讯器里带着点杂音的增援信号，他又吸了一口才扔下烟踩了一脚向指定地点跑去。他那看上去像个常年肾虚的同事Boris就在相邻的街区发出求援，跑过去并不算很远。

    以前Eames对警察这一职业并无太多好感，出于任务需要他曾经扮过几次警员，不过还没有哪次像这样需要郑重其事的扮成一位相当有作为和影响力的局长。而眼下，在他目睹着共事了三个星期的同事被黑帮按在地上打的时候，Eames几乎是立刻发誓自己再也不歧视这一行业了。

    Boris发出增援信号后不久就被围攻了，所以真正跑过来的之后Eames一个人。而Eames，上天保佑，他除了能把那只有八发子弹的警用手枪充分发挥作用之外，甚至连个逃跑路线都没法拟定。

    人实在太多了，一时间仿佛从地底冒出来的一般，白天鲜有人迹的暗巷即是匪徒们夜晚狂欢之地，而最近经过好一阵子的东躲西藏，这些得以生存下来的黑帮对巡警的憎恨达到了一个新的高度。放在以前这些都只是别人告诉Eames的信息，但是当一切真实起来的时候，他就忍不住希望自己活在梦中了。

    Eames徒手掀翻了一个冲上来的年轻人，毫不留情地拔出电棍冲着那人的额头狠狠敲了一下，他向来不是多么顾及别人死活的人，现在这种拼命活下去的欲望更是支配了他的全部精神。

    可是如果所有人围起来站在你面前能恰好把一条宽十米的小路堵了三圈的话，即使想活下去也显得那么有心无力。

    Eames捏紧电棍，在一个无人袭击的空档大口喘息。Boris在两秒以前仰面躺了下去，甚至都不再有挣扎的动作。

    下一个瞬间，黑暗降临了。

    这个说法一定会引发歧义，因为黑夜早已经在六个小时前就已光顾高谭了，可是现在，笼罩Eames视野的，是真正的黑暗。

 

    等他费力的适应了这个变化，才发现一个浑身漆黑，头戴面罩的人就站在Boris面前。

    原本能围成三圈的人主动向后退了一大步，在外围的几个人甚至已经消失在了下水道中。

    那个一身黑的人一甩披风，还未等他冲过去，人又散了一半。匪徒们似乎对这个黑色的怪物有着特殊的恐惧，竟然个个不战而退，甚至还发出尖锐的求救。

    就这样，在那人打晕了五个人以后，这片空地上还留有清醒意识的就只有他和Eames了。

    Eames忽然很后悔自己没做一个图腾，眼下只能靠狠掐自己来确认现实。他决定脱身之后立刻回去做一个，就用手头上的东西就行，管他什么骰子筹码的。

    而现在，他在喘息着短暂地休息了一分钟之后感觉恢复了几分体力，便站直了看着那个黑衣人，那黑衣人亦是转身看他。

    Eames当然猜到他就是蝙蝠侠。那个四个月前把核弹扔到海里之后再无消息的黑衣义警，高谭的黑暗骑士。

    他们就站在那里默然相望，黑衣人的披风微微晃动，久到Eames终于打算开口感谢一下了。可是他刚刚说出一句谢谢，尾音还散布在高谭的巷子里，那人却已经转身消失在了黑暗中。


	2. Chapter 2

    Eames踏进这个在高谭的临时工作室时被文件夹绊了一脚，他低头看了一眼就抬脚踢到了一边的桌子底下，文件夹的主人是这次任务的前哨，名叫James，从名字上大概也能看出来俩人有多八字不合。Eames为人虽然邋遢，但是在他的观念里前哨就应该是井井有条一丝不苟的，可是这位跟他名字只差一个字母的James先生无论从哪个方面都不合他的口味，或许James消息灵通能力强大，不过这都不妨碍Eames讨厌他的自来卷和诡异的德州口音。

    文件夹的主人淡定地指使着刚进门的Hope帮他捡了起来，然后相当“不经意”地举着满是灰尘的文件夹从Eames的夹克上蹭了过去。Hope不明所以的给了Eames一个同情的眼神，紧接着坐在她惯常的座位上开始翻阅韦恩集团财政部的会议笔记。

 

    在本次任务的盗取者Timothy到来之前，Eames基本上一直处于放空状态，他禁不住在考虑这次目标到底有多难搞定。为了完美的完成这次任务，Timothy竟然一共找来了三个伪装者，分别在三层梦境中逐步诱导Lucius Fox，直到最后拿到保险箱里的文件……

    Lucius Fox，曾经窝在研发部不见天日的小职员，现在韦恩集团的管理者。James的资料表示他跟曾经的韦恩集团大股东Bruce Wayne私交甚好，甚至可以说他今天的地位都是那个曾经的高谭小王子一手提拔起来的。Eames不知道该庆幸还是该惋惜那位亿万富翁已经死于高谭的暴动中了，比起警察头子他还是更喜欢扮演每天纸醉金迷的高富帅——当然任务要是这么简单估计也不会找他做了。

    Hope伪装的财政主管Daisy Huckster是第一层梦境的伪装人物，重要但不被Lucius信任，她的任务很简单，不过是扭着水蛇腰踩着高跟鞋抱着财务报表走向Lucius然后用一脸沉重的仿佛刚从葬礼出来的表情告诉他有账目危机，只要能让精明的Lucius相信这一危机确实存在，他们就可以进入第二层梦境了。届时Hope将留在下面，因为Daisy小姐没有权力进入高层核心的商议中。

    至于第二层，则需要Eames发挥浑身解数来向Lucius说明警方正在调查Wayne集团的账目并且装成老好人的提出事先过目一下一年以前武器研发部门的所有经费支出以便作出应对。这也是最让整个盗梦团队迷惑的地方，James收集的资料显示Lucius Fox跟Jim Gordon的关系并不仅仅是城市最大的资本家和城市守护者这样的公民关系，他们私下常有来往，交情很深，深到足以让Gordon来博取Lucius的信任。但是Timothy也指出，如果不能查出他们关系的程度和基石，这一套方案都将作废。这也是Eames看James不顺眼的原因，这个前哨竟然摸不出他们两人之间的秘密，竟然需要Eames在观察之余多多收集情报。要不是Eames的钱基本上花的差不多了，这次的顾客Lex Luthor又是个大金主，他才不愿意来到这黑暗潮湿的沿海城市当一个跑腿警察呢，更不用提这个城市还有一个酷爱黑衣神经兮兮还极有可能借尸还魂的守护者。

 

    就在Eames无意识地咬着笔带着点微笑盘算着酬金的时候，Timothy终于跟另一个伪装者Peter一起走了进来，Hope不自觉的站了起来以示尊敬，椅子拖动的声音把Eames从战略中拉了回来。Timothy拉开椅子就准备发言，他一向是个行动派。

    “说说你的成果，James。”

    Eames悠闲的把脚搭在桌腿上，一副事不关己的模样。James的大部分资料都是针对韦恩集团的，这对他在警局的观察工作基本没用。

    “我这两天认真研究了一番Bruce Wayne。”James一边找着档案一边煞有介事的说。Eames无法阻止自己用轻蔑的声音再加上鼻腔里发出的哼声反击道：“我以为你每一天都在研究那个花花公子，还有每一个跟他上床的美女。”

    “哦，你会喜欢我的研究结果的，Eames先生，”James转过脸来得意洋洋的看着他。Eames从没发现有人可以把一句“先生”说得如此让人恶心。

    “快说。”Timothy催促道。

    “事实上，Bruce Wayne身边的美女虽多，却没几个有这个好运跟他上床，”James神秘的表情有些过度，这一次在众人眼里都有些猥琐，“他的夜生活相当隐秘，恐怕除了Peter伪装的那位老管家，没别人知道了。”

    他把声音压得低了一些，像个生怕被别人抢了生意的狗仔：“据我分析，他跟蝙蝠侠的关系非同一般，在高谭围困之前他曾经向别人提到过自己有个非常厉害的朋友，事实证明那就是蝙蝠侠。所以我认为……他应该是蝙蝠侠的情人。”

    Eames毫不客气的放声大笑了起来。

    “我就说Eames会喜欢的。”James讽刺地踢走了Eames踩在桌腿上的脚。

    “为什么？”Hope天真地提问，“因为Eames前天才见过活的蝙蝠侠？”

    “当然不是了，甜心，”James慢条斯理的回答，“因为Wayne大少爷身材火辣而Eames恰好是个基佬。”

    Eames一下子呛住了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

     Eames讨厌开完团队会议还不管饭的领导者，尤其是这意味着他得回自己租的地下室吃剩饭的时候。并不是说他没钱去大吃一顿，只是目前这个工资还不够糊口的小警察身份让他忍痛暂时忘记了账户余额里的那几个零。

    他在等车的时候内心挣扎了一会，最终放弃了回家的公交而跳上了去警局的车，不，这不意味着Eames已经被逼疯到想念警局那如马尿一般的咖啡了，他只是想起了同事说起过的一家小餐馆，那里的啤酒和煎蛋都堪称一流，虽说Eames一开始没打算相信这伙把警局自产的咖啡说成人生美味的可怜虫。

 

    下了车他凭着记忆中同事说的路线走了过去，还没走近就看到满屋子的人，Eames耸了耸肩，一边推门一边打量店里的情景。

    没进门之前他以为至多只是午饭时间人多而已，然而手腕上那只绝对不会出错的手表告诉他现在已经是下午三点，直到进去之后才发现大家都围着一个人，像是在开什么派对。Eames拨开人群挤了进去，沿途经过Vincent、Herbert、Mark以及很多个Dave，他终于看见了人群的中心。

    是个年轻人。剃着规矩的平头穿着不起眼的便服，被人们逼到了桌子上，有些手足无措，还有些兴奋欣喜。他在Eames挤进来的一瞬间恰好转头，目光交汇。

    Eames不知怎的想起了自己见到蝙蝠侠的那个晚上，虽然情景没有任何相似之处。

    四目相对的一瞬间，他发现这个小伙子眼里不同寻常的感情。

    那种警察应该早就没有了的，挣脱束缚的神情。

    “John，这是Eames，一个月前新来的。Eames，这是John，四个月前刚刚辞职。”不知道是哪个Dave在热络地介绍着。

    John已经趁着人群停止涌动时跳下桌子，现在正打量着Eames，同时礼貌的伸出骨节分明的右手，“John Blake，很高兴认识你。”

    Eames打量着John，伪装者职业的本能全面调动起来，他伸出手握住John的手，手指无意识的探索着John手上新添的半月形伤疤，John本能的抖了一下，原本礼貌性的眼神锋利了起来，像不肯示弱一般的反手拢住Eames的手指。

    性格倔强不肯服输，对身体接触有抗拒心理，童年缺乏关爱，自己闯荡的非常辛苦。

    得出这些结论的同时，Eames微微对John笑了一下，“Eames，”他握紧John的手很用力的甩了两下，“我也很高兴认识你。”

    终于有人跟John一样发觉这个握手的时间有些过长了，刚才介绍两人认识的Dave继续补充道：“John，Eames马上要接任的工作就是你以前的岗位，我们‘大难不死的局长’终于挑选新跟班了。”

    “原来我升职了？”Eames笑中暗含着惊讶，这也没能躲过John Blake的眼睛，不过John并没有抓住不放，只是略带犹疑的重复了一句：“大难不死的局长？”

    “新绰号，”Dave挥挥手给了John一个“你明白”的眼神，“蝙蝠侠都死了我们亲爱的局长却顽强地挺了过来，现在还有逆生长的趋势。”

    “蝙蝠侠没死，我看见他了。”Eames指出。

    John的肩膀快速地抽动了一下，“你见过蝙蝠侠？”他忽然饱含感情地发问，“他现在还好吗？”

    “哦，拜托，我又不是什么他的熟人，”Eames后退一步拉长了两人之间的距离，看似无意实则饶有兴致的观察着John忽然紧张起来的面部线条，“他只是又一次完美的扮演了义务警察的角色，就这样。”

    “咳，”Dave暗示着什么似的说道，“John在那次高谭围困时给了蝙蝠侠很多帮助。”

    Eames恍然大悟地又前进一步，“这么说你也是个英雄啦！”

    John不自在的扭了扭，刚想说什么就发觉人群忽然安静了下来。Eames也跟着人们一起转头，然后发现大门打开之后一个人杀气腾腾的站在他们面前。

    是巡逻大队的队长，虽然他正确的官阶并非如此，不过大家习惯性的这么叫他。

    而现在，队长扒着门用尽毕生力气冲着店内大吼：“一帮废物！”他吼完进来一把按到了门边几个可怜的警察，“给我滚回去巡逻！”

 

    Eames和John同时记起警察珍贵的午饭时间早已过去了很久，John一句“抱歉”还没说完，原本店里的警察们就散了个干净。

    只剩下纯粹过来吃个饭的两个人。

    “那么，你以后都是晚上当班？”John还没能接受这帮前同事们如幻影移形一般散去的速度，张了张嘴之后转向Eames问道。

    “我以为你会比我更了解，”Eames一边怒视着终于端过来食物的侍者，一边说道，“我们何不趁此机会好好交流一下工作经验呢，my dear。”

    不知道是不习惯被别人这么称呼，还是Eames那把英式嗓音太性感，John比刚才更不自在了。

 

    Jim Gordon已经连着一个星期都把整个晚上花在警察局的天台上了，虽然每次蝙蝠侠都完美的踩着他恰好不在的时间点出现，不过这位倔强的老局长还是不肯放弃。

    今天他从下午四点就守在天台上，期间甚至都没有去过一次厕所，这可苦了吃完饭就赶过去守着的Eames，虽说Jim Gordon是他需要观察伪装的人物，但是一尊静止的雕像能提供的信息显然还没有午饭时从前任警察嘴里套出来的多。

    正当Eames以拼写自己所有的假身份为乐时，黑影终于又来了。

    Eames其实很想冲他挥挥手，于是他这么做了，当他发现蝙蝠侠把他当空气对待时才想起来高谭的守护者是个冷淡的黑暗骑士。Jim Gordon没看见Eames在他身后的小举动，他只是走近蝙蝠侠，然后感叹道：“你终于来了。”

    “……”蝙蝠侠停下脚步保持一个足够冷漠的距离，没有说话。

    “这个星期我一直在观察你。”Jim Gordon早就习惯了这种“礼遇”，自顾自地说，“我不知道你用什么方法逃脱的，可是你的确回来了。”

    神啊快来可怜可怜这个自说自话的人吧。Eames留心着Jim Gordon的动作表情时不禁想到。

    “但是我观察了你一个星期，”Jim Gordon话锋一转，“虽然你还是跟以前一样打击犯罪，还是一样的制服，但是你变了。告诉我，你真的回来了吗？”

    蝙蝠侠只是用刻意压低的声音说：“我以为警察有什么案子要交给我。不是来叙旧的。”

    “我亲眼看见你驾驶核弹离开，我甚至参加了你的葬礼，”Gordon毫不气馁的继续说道，“你现在是以什么身份活着？我们都很想念你，你该知道。”

    “Lex Luthor，大都市的亿万富翁，”蝙蝠侠同样采用了自说自话的方式，“近期对阿克汉姆很感兴趣，他对外界声称是要进行成功的心理治疗，你们最好加强防备。”

    显然他已经放弃了这次交谈，只待时机一到便消失在黑暗之中，他甚至避开了Eames这个旁观者的注意力。

    Gordon局长鼓起两颊深深的叹了口气，转身带头离开，目光极尽追悔与怀念。

    你把他吓跑了。Eames在心里说道。

    

    蝙蝠侠在另一个大楼上刚刚站好，就听到身后有披风飘动的声响，他回过头来，红蓝亮色惹人目眩。

    “你对Lex Luthor知道多少？”那人浮在半空，抱臂而问。

    蝙蝠侠嗓音嘶哑的回答：“当然没有你知道的多，超人。”

    “所以有人让我来教你一些东西。”超人笑容灿烂的说。


	4. Chapter 4

    小队在又一次梦境下潜之后集体喘着粗气醒来。

    Timothy抹了一把脸，不得不承认大家在入梦之前的担忧是正确的，“我们需要更多的镇定剂，”他下决心一般的说道，“梦境崩溃的太早了，甚至还没进入第三层。”

    “什么，在这个时候？”Hope忍不住尖锐的问道，“这意味着我们又要把行动推迟了！”

    “行动日期可以等，”James一边卖力的搜索着优秀药剂师的资料一边说道，“我们的雇主近期内会造访高谭市，Fox最近一定都不会出现什么大的动作，只要保证他每周六下午依然会去那家餐厅喝下午茶并且待到晚上就可以，我相信咱们的雇主也会努力促成这件事情的。”

    “如果改用新的镇定剂，或许梦境和现实的换算时间会有所改变，”Eames谨慎地提醒道，“一个下午应该不够。”

    James没好气地瞄他一眼，讽刺的说：“原来Eames先生是伟大的药剂师啊，镇静剂的改变会带来什么是我入行之后学的第一课，多谢提醒了。”

    那你显然是插班生。不愿意纠结于幼稚的斗嘴，Eames把这句话烂在了心里，他放任自己深陷在软绵绵的扶手椅上，梦中办公室里那个笨重的打印机冲他飞过来结结实实地给了他一下，这让他至今心有余悸。

    “Peter，你是我们之中入行最久的，”Timothy忽然转向一直沉默的那位伪装者，“你有没有什么可靠的药剂师给我们推荐一下？”

    Peter Thomas，或者说他目前是Peter Thomas，跟Eames一样是军人出身，然而与Eames这种单纯的服兵役不同，他显然曾经身居高位，不怒自威的气度和干净利落的军人做派让人忍不住敬而远之——经常被他这种气场唬住的Hope就是最好的代表。据他本人说是在伊拉克出军时被政府征召，从此隐姓埋名，可是这明显不能解释目前他为何跟这群亡命之徒坐在一起商议着如何毁掉高谭市最有潜力的CEO，而非落座在窗明几净的政府办公楼里看着妻儿的照片喝咖啡——如果他有妻儿的话。

    听到Timothy发问，方才卖力的寻找的James都停止了动作，满怀希望的看着Peter。

    而Peter确实没让他们失望。他从扶手椅上坐起正了正坐姿，言简意赅的说道：“Yusuf Pieero，一个相当有创造力的年轻人，你们可以试试。”

    James要求他拼写了一遍，然后极尽认真的打开互联网搜索，在他工作的时候Hope起身倒了一杯余温尚存的咖啡——他们入梦的时间太短，如今又是温和的初夏，刚才煮好的咖啡甚至都没有冷下来。Eames在起身喝咖啡和继续躺在扶手椅上休息之间天人交战了半天，最终在心里叹息了一声摇摇晃晃的起来。他刚刚斟满咖啡杯，就听见身后那个惹人厌烦的声音说：“Eames，帮我倒一杯。”

    有一瞬间Eames真的准备倒好之后泼在James的头上了，他心里默念着“前哨应该给伪装者倒咖啡要写入行规”一万遍，端着两杯咖啡重重的走回扶手椅。

    “Yusuf Pieero，”James浏览着不知道黑进哪里去的网站快速说道，“亚裔化学家，前美国公民，曾在稳定神经的镇定剂方面做出巨大贡献，如今……”他小小的顿了一下，“因泄露高级机密在逃，案件尚未有任何显著进展。”

    “你是在查维基百科吗孩子？”Peter讽刺的笑了笑，抢过电脑看了看资料，然后说道，“他现在人在东非，我相信Timothy有办法跟他联系到。”

    Timothy不自在的抚摸着衬衫的布料点了点头。说真的，在Peter这种近乎发号施令的情况下，没人敢说一个不字。

    “另外James，”Peter依然没有放过前哨，“我需要更多管家的资料，更多，”他加重了读音，语气有些咄咄逼人，James几乎是本能的死命点了点头，“我们刚刚见到了Eames的伪装梦境就崩溃了，他很完美，至少在我看来。而现在如果我不能得到翔实的资料，Alfred将会引起整个任务的失败。”

    “至少我们知道Pennysworth跟Fox一样掌握着韦恩集团的未来，”Eames小心的说，“而且他们都与Bruce Wayne关系亲密……”

    Peter飞快的看了他一眼，两个人交换了一个闪烁的目光。“我和Eames有些事情需要商量。”Peter说着示意他们离开扶手椅走到角落里。Eames虽然不情愿，不过此时心中隐约的推断激起了他的好奇心，方才的目光相触让他顿悟了Peter的所思所想，因此还多出了一点知音相遇的欣喜。

    如果现在他们可以把各自的想法写在纸上再翻转出来，一定会发现内容完全相同。Eames深吸了一口气等待Peter开口，结果两人尴尬的沉默了一分钟，最后Eames轻声说道：“那么，你也觉得Bruce Wayne就是蝙蝠侠，对吧？”

 

    星球日报的记者们纷纷表示他们的大记者Clark Kent最近有些不同。

    并不是说他忽然就变得身轻如燕或者身手灵活什么的……事实上，真正明显感觉到Clark的变化的大概只有Jimmy，而其他记者大多因为Clark消失了五年刚刚回来还处在适应期中。不过最近Clark经常陷入自己的小世界中并时不时地发笑这一点还是让同事们有点诧异。

    这一天的下班时间，Jimmy发誓前一秒他还看见Clark在面包店门口看着红绿灯，等他低头系好鞋带，再站起来准备上前打个招呼时，却发现Clark整个人就如同消失了一般不见踪影了。

    如果你的搭档就这么一声不吭的消失在了看似安全的街头，你会不会焦急的上前寻找？至少Jimmy会，他一边跑向路口一边震惊地腹诽“拜托这里是大都会不是高谭”，左右打量之后还是穿过马路向着Clark惯常的回家路线奔去，同时焦急的拨打着Clark的手机。

    不出他所料，“该用户不在服务区内”，所以说Clark这是瞬间被人绑走了吗？他只好又选择了Clark家中的座机，这次响了几声之后才有人接起电话。

    “喂，”有人慢吞吞的说，“Clark现在不在家，如果有事——”

    “你是谁？”Jimmy吃惊的问道，声音因为奔跑变得上气不接下气。

    “我是Clark的表亲，正如我说的，如果有——”

    “这不可能，”Jimmy看准变灯的间隙冲过了另一条马路，一边环顾左右一边说道，“Clark没有什么表亲，他从来没提到过。”

    电话里那人咕哝了一句什么之后就挂断了电话。Jimmy收起手机拦了一辆出租车，拉开门的时候才想起自己好像不知道Clark现在住在哪里，他反应迟钝地想起五年了Clark的座机都没有改变，应该没搬家，终于在司机把他赶下去之前报出了地址。

  

    然而等Jimmy真的跑到Clark家门口砸门的时候，让他吃惊的事才来了。因为开门的就是Clark，目测连头发都没少一根。

    “Jimmy？”仿佛看不清一般他还特意扶了扶眼睛，一脸困惑地问道，“有什么事吗？”

    Jimmy吃了一惊，本能地问道：“刚才你怎么在街边消失了？”

    被询问者显然摆着更吃惊的表情反问他：“街边消失？什么意思？”

    “那家面包店的第27家分店！”Jimmy胡乱挥了挥手然后紧张的问，“我刚刚想跟你打个招呼，结果你忽然就不见了！你去哪了？怎么打电话也不接？好像还有个人自称是你表亲？”

    Clark被这连珠炮的问题问的眨了眨眼，抓住了最后一个问题回答说：“没错，我高谭来的表弟最近在我这住，刚才接电话的应该是他。”

    “……怎么没听你说起过。”Jimmy半信半疑的说了一句，先前紧张的情绪已经没了大半，他不禁为自己的冲动郁闷起来。

    “他就在屋里。”Clark指了指，不过并没有要放Jimmy进来的意思。Jimmy也只好嘱咐几句现在大都会不比从前、看看可怜的高谭市什么的，然后便悻悻地离开了。

    Clark目送他远去，然后关上门走进客厅。“你告诉他你是我表亲？”他难以自制的对着霸占着书桌的男人说道，“要是让Jimmy看到你，他绝对不会相信你的这套鬼话。他可是个摄影师。”

    男人优雅的起身，那种跟屋内局促的布局格格不入的气质让他看起来英俊又超凡，“那下次说我是你藏的情人好了。”他说着故意把手放到Clark的衬衫上，作势欲解。

    等他真的解开了一颗，露出了里面的蓝色紧身衣时，Clark的脸腾地红了。“Bruce，你想干什么？”Clark希望自己是在装傻。

    男人只是轻声笑了一下，又解开三颗扣子，再一一系好。“你刚才穿的太匆忙，连扣子都扣错了，里面的红色标志有点露出来。”他满意的站远一点打量自己的成果，然后说道：“希望那位伟大的摄影师没注意到，不然他确  实该怀疑我不是你的表弟了。”他说完眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，继续毫不客气的霸占了整个书桌。

    好吧，现在Clark的脸成功的比他的S标志还要红了。


	5. Chapter 5

    “你知道盗梦这一行业吗？”

    他们相安无事的共享书桌一小时之后，还是Clark先打破了沉默。

    Bruce从笔记本上方抬头瞥了他一眼，典型的蝙蝠眼神。

    Clark英勇地承受住了这个讽刺的眼神，然后毫不妥协的继续问：“在潜意识里盗取信息？这个行业规模如何？”

    “我只是请你帮我跑个腿，”谢天谢地，Bruce总算没有用上那一把蝙蝠侠的嗓音，他只是略微僵硬地回应说，“没有请你介入高谭的事情。”

    “如果这不仅仅关系到高谭呢？”Clark站起来不安的走动着，思索着如何叙述。不过还没等他开口，Bruce反应敏捷的问道：“你的超级听力已经……？”

    “恢复了，是的。”Clark简洁地确认道，“我刚才放任自己捕捉声音，结果听见了Lex Luthor正在跟人交易。”

    看起来Bruce在是否冲上去盘问上纠结了一番，最后他还是选择了追问：“他们说了什么？”

    “主要内容是行动时间不得不延后几天，因为他们需要一个新的药剂师。”

    说完这些Clark就后悔了，因为Bruce重新把注意力转回了电脑。他就像一个等待主人奖赏的猎犬一般可怜巴巴的看了Bruce一会，尽管他本人没意识到这点。然后，透过笔记本的屏幕，他发现Bruce勾起了一个小小的、愉悦的微笑。

    是这些天来Bruce逐渐拥有的表情之一。

 

    蝙蝠侠拿起那份文件又放下，似乎并不想多看。这些年他见够了各种文件档案，似乎现在已经受够了。他在蝙蝠洞里来回踱步，像是拿不定主意。

    半个小时之前超人又一次带着档案光临高谭市的最高建筑物，他们甚至还顶着风闲聊了一会。这是蝙蝠侠以前从来都不会做的事情。

 

    “可是你毕竟……毕竟不一样。”超人曾经指出，“既然他说过，人人都可以成为蝙蝠侠，那么蝙蝠侠就不该固定成一个模式。”

    蝙蝠侠不自觉地扯了扯固定得很好的胸甲，语气略显迟疑地答道：“可我对他的了解太少了……虽说我曾经观察过他，但是有太多我不明白的了，我简直不能想象他以前一个人是怎么应付这些的。”

    他有万能的Alfred。超人好心的把这句话烂在了肚子里，他不认为这是一个打击眼前的人的好机会。而且可怜的Alfred现在一定为他的少爷伤透了心，而Bruce却倔脾气地不肯透露任何生还的信息给这位尽职尽责的老管家。

    “比方说这套战甲吧，”蝙蝠侠像是好不容易找到了知己，继续说道，“漆黑的挺吓人的吧？要是我自己设计，我肯定更喜欢跟你一样耀眼的红色，嗯，或许跟绿色搭配也不错。还有这个面具，”他伸手指着眼部周围，“真是难以置信！我竟然需要用黑色墨水染黑眼周！他为什么不考虑戴副眼镜呢？那样多棒！”

    “我忽然很希望他能亲自过来听听了。”超人暗自脑补了一下Bruce听到之后嘴角抽搐的模样，笑的异常开心。

    “你是要走了吗？”蝙蝠侠见到超人转了个身，有些失望地握着文件问，“他还会回高谭来吗？我是说，这毕竟是他守护了这么多年的城市，他就这么放手了吗？”

    “‘高谭需要蝙蝠侠，但是不一定需要Bruce Wayne。’这是他的原话。”超人踏上天台，“我真的得走了，你知道，一整个世界等我去帮忙呢。”说完他便飞离了高谭，只剩下苦恼的继任蝙蝠侠捏着文件心事重重。

 

    回忆结束。他唉声叹气地翻了一页文档，搜寻着适合下手的目标。带着面具有些闷，他索性摘了下来，露出John Blake那张呈“囧”字形的脸。眼下他首先需要了解的是盗梦团队是如何运作的，窃听和监视并不能帮助他理解多少，必须有亲身体验才行。

    他再次把档案翻到第一页，在五个人的照片上流连了一阵，然后把目光锁定在了穿警察制服的Eames身上。

    就是你了。他下决心一般地想道。

 

    如果说Eames第一次见到John Blake的时候还觉得他是一个挺平常的辞职警察，现在他可不这么认为了。再次碰到John的地方依然是那家餐馆，时间和菜谱都分毫不差。虽然他们一起聊了很多，不过Eames不能理解John为什么喜欢摄入这么多高热量的东西，正如同John理解不了他对豆子和土豆的热爱。

    放下对土豆的争论不说，Eames觉得John还是挺可爱的。他笑起来有两个小酒窝，连眼睛都似乎放着欢乐的光芒。经过几个月的休整，他的身上已经完全没有了警察的疲惫和严肃，整个人都散发着轻松愉快的气息。眼下他正说起正在义务帮忙的孤儿院，眼神里充满了重建家园的欣喜。

    “你一定得来看看，那里简直像是宫殿！真希望我小的时候也有这么好的地方住。”John描述起韦恩大宅依然一脸憧憬。说完他充满期待的看着Eames，让人有种Eames要是不答应他就会十分沮丧的错觉。

    所以Eames也只能答应，或者说，他巴不得自己有这么一个机会接近韦恩大宅——不是为了自己，而是将要伪装成Alfred的Peter。所以他清清嗓子说道：“听起来很不错，我也希望自己有时间能去看看。”

    “哦，你会有时间的。”John以一个过来人的身份安慰道，“跟着Gordon局长或许经常熬夜，但是休假福利不会太少。”

    但愿如此。已经连着两星期熬夜以至于生物钟都快倒回英国的Eames苦笑了一下，装作不经意的问道：“但我听说韦恩家的那位老管家并没有搬走，他是跟孩子们住在一起吗？”

    提起Alfred，John立刻变得有些惊恐。“不，他独居在Bruce Wayne以前隐居的小楼上。我们都很爱戴他，但这并不能减少有些孩子们对他的敬畏，”他带着点不堪回首的表情说，“他有些……太尊贵了。”

    “是吗？因为他像这样说话？”Eames用标准的牛津音发问，这让John笑了起来。“你们这些英国人和你们这些奇怪的口音。”他感叹地说道。

    Eames举起咖啡杯，“致英国口音。”他一边回想着老管家那军情六处的出身一边把咖啡一饮而尽。John也跟着这么做了，喝完之后还舔了舔嘴唇上残留的奶汁，咖啡杯挡住了Eames若有所思的眼神。

    没有什么人能比伪装者看的更清楚。他一边回味着咖啡的味道一边想。

 

    出于谨慎起见，Eames并没把前警察对自己特别留心这件事情告诉队友，在他一个人解决这个威胁之前他也不想寻求别人的帮助。不过他还是答应了John去孤儿院看看，毕竟这是天赐良机，于情于理都不该拒绝。

    所以他就出发了，在难得睡了一晚上觉的第二天早上，Eames懒洋洋的换上了一件粉色条纹衬衫就准备出门，忽然他脚步顿了顿，最后还是回去好好刮了一下胡子。

    他们约好在距离韦恩大宅两百米远的车站见面，这里位于高谭市的边缘，曾经鲜有人至，如今因为韦恩家族再无继承人，此处又被辟为孤儿院新址，政府便在这里设置了公交和城际列车的站点，虽然这里作为各个路线的终点站，但游人也渐渐地多了起来。

    John早早的等在那里，瘦削的身板在初夏的微风中格外突兀。Eames在走近他时忽然放弃了握手的主意，冲上去给了他一个拥抱。这让John的眼睛里闪过一抹可疑的羞涩，不过他很用力的回抱住Eames，乍一看像是久别重逢的老友一般亲切。

    “那么，我们走吧？”终于从John的怀抱里解放出来的Eames一脸真诚地问。


	6. Chapter 6

    Eames不是团队里负责筑梦的那一个，不过这些年耳濡目染让他对建筑格局也颇为了解，打从一进门他表示出了对韦恩大宅赞不绝口的惊叹，以及暗暗腹诽放着养尊处优的韦恩大少爷不当去做受苦受累的蝙蝠侠到底是何居心。

    孤儿院的孩子们大都很懂事，不过见到John还是都显露出了孩子气的那一面，Eames看着John蹲下身子跟他们说话，不自觉地笑得一脸开心。他们一边走一边随意地聊着，不时哈哈大笑起来。Eames虽然不经常跟小孩子打交道，不过常年混迹于赌场的他还是很擅长耍一些无伤大雅的小把戏逗孩子们开心，看着这些孩子纯真的面容染上笑容，他不禁开始想象John小时候的模样，这样想着，忍不住看着John的背影傻笑了起来。

    他笑着转头打量屋后的那座小楼，笑容便收敛了一些。在他身后一个孩子别有深意地指了指Eames，于是得到了John轻轻拍了拍脑瓜作为警告。

    “我跟他不是那样。”John辩解似的说道。

    “可是你答应我们带女朋友回来的，”小朋友歪了歪头，一派天真无邪。“你昨天刚刚向Bradley许诺的。”

    Eames闻声转过头来，看着刻意躲避他的目光的John。“我不知道你还暗恋我呢。”他打趣道。John脸色微红，先是拖走了那个准备看好戏的孩子，之后估计着尴尬气氛已经消散了一些，便试着转移话题说：“你能看出来吧，他们在这里生活的不错。”

    “是啊，多亏了韦恩家的援助是不是？”Eames打量着华丽的大厅，想象着曾经的奢华与阔绰。曾经的主人尸骨未寒，奢靡之气仍未散去，像是随时迎接旧主归来。

    John见他看得入迷，便停下脚步陪他一起打量房间的装潢。“我不知道你还会欣赏这些。”John指着大厅里装饰精美的雕刻说道，“反正我是什么都不懂，但是它很可爱，真的。”

    “我上大学的时候选修过建筑，”Eames信口胡扯道，“被熏陶的时间长了自然而然就懂了。如果你喜欢，我可以教你一些。”

    John态度含糊的笑着说了一句：“我以为我才是咱俩之间比较闲的那一个。”他们又并肩走了几步，John望着天花板上的天使雕刻叹息地说道：“我很喜欢这些建筑装潢，你不觉得他们真的很神奇吗？这些建筑师带来的美丽如此的立体如此的真实，这是任何画家都比不上的美感。我甚至觉得，如果，如果能有一处地方可以脱离地心引力的限制，如果建筑家们可以随心所欲地按照自己的构想来建造，那一定会产生无数奇迹。”

    Eames忽然有些看不清John了，眼前人说话时激动的语气和闪烁的目光是如此的真诚，那种渴望让Eames甚至有种想要互换身份的冲动。他大概永远都不会看到梦中的奇迹的，Eames想着，不知怎的很是遗憾。

    为了转移话题，他赶忙说道，“我看得出来，你也是从这儿的孤儿院长大的，不然也不会有这么深厚的感情。没有这些以前，生活很辛苦吧？”

    “有那么明显吗？”John低了低头，Eames可以看到他的睫毛刷过眼睑，酒窝又一次若隐若现。看起来孤儿院之于他也不全是黑暗的记忆，也对，若不是心怀感恩之人，后来又怎么会考上警校在高谭做费力不讨好的警察。

    所以Eames干脆拉着John走到大厅的楼梯上。现在已经到了娱乐时间，孩子们都去玩具屋做游戏了，大一点的也都在忙自己的事情，整个大厅里就他们两人，空旷的屋子里却仿佛再也插不进第三个人。“愿意跟我讲讲吗？你的童年？”Eames一脸着迷地看着John，语气温和地问。他刻意拍打了一下不知是否存在的浮尘，然后伸手请John坐下。

    John惊异于Eames的举止，有些受宠若惊又有些欲言又止，最后他乖乖地坐在Eames身边，两人膝盖相触，温热自此传来。他想了想，便嗫嚅着说道：“其实孤儿院没有你们想象得那么可怕，并不是所有的孩子都是暴力狂或者性变态什么的，虽然大部分人都没法做朋友……”

    显然他是想给Eames留下一个好印象，不过回忆时微微发抖的身体将这一细节传达给了Eames，Eames顺势拍了拍他的膝盖，没想到这让John彻底的打了一个激灵。

    “对不起，我不是有意冒犯。”Eames有点后悔的稍微挪了挪，坐得远了一点。

    原本膝盖处的热源离开了，这让John骤然感觉有些冷。“这没什么，就是想起了一些不愉快的回忆，”他自嘲地笑笑，然后主动靠近了Eames，“比起后来当了警察经历的那些，这根本都不算什么。”

    膝盖再次相触，更大片的热源开始贴近。Eames感觉到John的左腿放松地靠在了自己的右腿旁边，便将右手看似不经意地搭在了两人的膝盖上。John也似乎视而不见一样，继续说道：“我小的时候，十一岁以前，孤儿院的院长叔叔是个很好的人，他的眼睛就像是能看见一切一样，有人被欺负了或者更糟的事他都知道，那段日子，我们那些容易被欺负的小孩子都过得很无忧无虑。”

    他艰难地继续说道：“后来，大概是我十一岁那年冬天，他外出游说赞助的时候被人捅死了，他的死不是什么大事，警局立了个案就把孤儿院的工作人员赶回去了。之后我们换了一个院长，以前被管教的孩子大多一肚子怨气，报复得就特别狠。”

    Eames留心着他表情的变化，适时补上一句：“但是你已经逐渐长大，终于有机会揍回去了。”

    “是啊。”John笑了起来，阴暗的那种。他简短地继续说：“我一直待到十六岁，孤儿院的规定，十六岁以后必须放到街上自生自灭。跟我一起出去的孩子们大多都加入了街头帮派，到现在还好好活着的可能只有我自己了。”

    “我真不知道该表达遗憾还是祝贺了。”Eames低沉的声音自上方传来。John这才发现自己说话时不知不觉地低下了头。他眼前就是Eames放在膝盖上的右手，小指始终弯曲着，他不禁趴得更近了一些，想要看个究竟。

    当事者发现了他的行为，一把抽走了右手。“年轻时候闯的祸。”Eames简单地说了一句，却被John抓住了那只离开他膝盖的手。“这样很好，”John强调说，“你的手……看起来很性感。”

    “这可……是个很高的恭维啊。”Eames半笑不笑地看向John，让两人刚才悬在半空中的手慢慢下降，重新回到了膝盖上。他感觉到John的另一只手也摸了过来，正在大腿上顽皮地画着圈。

    “你不喜欢？”John声音有些沙哑地问。

    “当然不是。”Eames凑近他，近得可以看清楚John脸上的雀斑，他们的呼吸交错，彼此的心跳声都仿佛清晰可闻。John几乎是急不可耐的迎上前来，被Eames一把拉近。他们彼此撕咬着对方的唇，将湿热的气息喷在对方的脸颊上。John的舌头灵巧地刷过Eames的牙齿，又固执地撬开Eames的牙关。他们不断地加深这个吻，直到周边的氧气似乎都被抽干，两人才算恋恋不舍地分开，大口呼吸着新鲜空气，Eames的右手还环在John的背上，一点，一点地下滑。

 

    “John就喜欢骗人，上一次说核弹爆炸很危险，结果什么事都没有！现在又说他们俩不是那样，可这跟电影里是一样的！”小男孩扒着窗户看向大厅，嘟着嘴一脸不开心。

 

 

    “看看这里面，”Eames嘲讽地说，“外表看起来比它前面的那幢黯淡了不少，内部却还是一样的富丽堂皇。”

    “Eames，”John有些不安的警告说，“你最好闭上嘴，我们本来就不该来这后面的。”

    他们现在正站在Alfred居住的小楼上，同时也是Bruce Wayne曾经蛰居了八年的房屋。跟前面大厅的豪华富丽不同，这栋小楼更多的显露着阴森的气息。许多东西都盖着白布，带着百年老宅独有的威严，不过白布之后的每一样物品的价值Eames还是能看的清清楚楚，他告诉John这是他与生俱来的警察天性。不过John没接他的话。

    十分钟前他们刚刚结束了一个突如其来又无比热情的吻，John两颊绯红，Eames却表现得如此若无其事，仿佛刚才激烈的喘息不过是因为跑了一场马拉松。“我们去后面那幢小楼探险怎么样？”他忽然孩子气的提议，“来吧，你小时候一定也做过这样的事。”

    起初John义正言辞地对他说了不，但是Eames软磨硬泡地叫他甜心的模样实在让人不忍心无视，然后，然后John不知怎么的就答应了。哦，他一定是疯了，并且他很确定不是因为Eames那句“如果韦恩家的鬼魂飘出来了我会保护你先走的”。

    总之他们顺利地不弄出任何声响就进了门，哦拜托他们可都是警察。John原本以为会有什么警报器尖锐的响起来，然后那位尊贵的老先生大概会拿着一个银制的拐杖把他们敲成傻子。然而这一切并没有发生，他放松的舒了口气，开始跟Eames一起探头探脑地走过门廊，马上到了楼梯。

    “那位可敬的管家不在吗？”Eames对着John耳语，John能感觉的湿润的水汽在自己的耳边盘桓，他唯一的回答就是摇了摇头，一脸困惑。这座宅子寂静得可疑，并且没有一点活人的气息。“我最后一次看见Alfred也是上周的事情了。”过了半晌John才回忆道。

    “那么，好吧，”Eames迟疑地看着楼梯说，“我想我们该到此为止了，再往上走一旦被抓住我们会被韦恩企业的律师团告进监狱的。”

 

    最早Eames摸进来是想借此机会熟悉一下Alfred生活的环境，不过进门他就认出了Peter的监视器，不起眼但是却是军方梦境分享计划的专用品，他在进门之后就开始暗骂自己多管闲事，Peter作为业界资格最老的几位伪装者之一，自然有自己的方法接近目标人物。

    除此之外他也是想进来确认一下Bruce Wayne的生活踪迹，既然这位名扬美利坚的花花公子的确是诈死——有每晚活跃的蝙蝠侠为证，那么他至少还会留下活着的线索。Eames必须确保蝙蝠侠不会成为他们的障碍，毕竟谁也不想因为计划失败掉进Limbo，一辈子就毁在大脑构造的乌托邦里。种种线索告诉他韦恩先生显然还没有养尊处优到一定要回来住的地步，所以眼下Eames是真的萌生了退意了。

    他转头看向John，小伙子的脸上正反映出内心的正义小人和法律小人在激烈交战，然后很快法律小人就被打倒了，John下定决心地踏上了楼梯，并转身对Eames说道：“我上去看看怎么回事，毕竟我跟他熟一点，你在楼下呆一会儿。”

    Eames点点头照做了，他巴不得置身事外呢。考虑到那些看似古董的装饰物里都还隐蔽着摄像头，他也没做什么，只是来回走了走，并且不自在的觉得暗处似乎有双眼睛在盯着他。忽然John的脚步声响了起来，紧接着他本人出现在楼梯口上，神色凝重。


	7. Chapter 7

    “出什么事了？”Eames看着前任警察没精打采地下垂的眉毛探询似的问。后者原本看着楼梯，闻声抬起头看了他一眼，脸上忽然浮现出焦虑的神色：“Alfred病了，可能是流感，我希望如此，他的额头烫的吓人，整个人都失去神智了。”

    于是他们一起等待着救护车把Alfred带到高谭最好的医院里——也是韦恩家族的产业，自然——整个过程John除了作出必要的看护之外默不作声。直到他们谨慎地锁好Alfred居住的小楼，并且向孤儿院的院长做了绝对不会再次胡来的保证，并且重新走回大街上之后，John才忽然说道：“可怜的老人，自从Wayne先生去世之后，他一下子就苍老了。”

    Eames虽然对此心存怀疑，但是老人虚弱的脉搏和苍白的神情历历在目，他开始搞不清这其中的关系了。很显然Bruce Wayne没死，因为蝙蝠侠每隔几个晚上就会去警局的蝙蝠灯下领取任务，可是Alfred那种苍老到令人心碎的模样绝非伪装，这甚至不需要经过训练就能一眼看出。

    他压抑着目光中的怀疑，附和道：“是啊，听说Wayne先生是他一手带大的。”他灵机一动，接着问道：“Wayne先生是怎么死的？我怎么听人说Bane将高谭围困成孤岛的时候他就已经失踪了？”

    John摇了摇头，“我不知道，”他的语气中带着一丝遗憾，“没人知道，我们甚至连他的尸体都没找到，是Bane那边的人说他在破产之后没几天就死在下水道里了，连那帮人也记不清他的尸体到底被水流冲到了哪里。总之后来在Alfred的协助下我们确认了他的死亡。就是这样，”他语气悲哀了起来，“当我们终于认定有人故意陷害他破产并恢复他的所有名誉和权利的时候，他早就死了。”

    “你听起来好像很遗憾。”Eames如是地指出。

    “是啊，没错，”John抬头看了看阴沉多云的天空，“Bruce Wayne或许是个声名狼藉的花花公子，但是他出手大方。如果没有他，我们的生活至少会比现在糟糕一倍。”

    他们止步于Eames来时的公交站牌。“那今天我就先走了，”Eames戳了戳John的胸口，“有空打给我。”

    “我会的，我保证。”前任警察又一次露出了两个小酒窝，笑得Eames都有些心动。

 

    多年后伪装者曾经问过前哨，那个时候他的笑到底有多少是真心，前哨只是不发一语地揪住他式样糟糕的衬衫衣领然后深深地吻住，直到他的西装被他搞得褶皱凌乱，整个人被伪装者压在身下细碎地喘息着，再次问及这个问题，他才凑到Eames耳边，不成句地说出了答案。

 

    “Lex Luthor这周五就会前往高谭，他会在那里度过周末，同时跟Lucius一起视察他即将收购的那片土地。”小记者下班后甫一进门，一如既往地霸占着桌子的人便急急说道。

    “Bruce，高谭那边情况不太好。”Clark——现在称呼他为Superman比较合适——略带担忧地认真说。他刚飞回来，小卷毛还精神地翘着，只是神情已经不像展现在世人面前时那般富有神采，整个人因为工作累得肩膀都有些耷拉下来。

    Bruce Wayne闻言倒是没太大反应，只是把椅子向后一滑并伸直他的长腿，然后优雅地盘问道：“高谭什么时候情况好过？你都听到什么了？”

    “事实上是关于你的。”Clark每次遇见Bruce这种高富帅气场全开的情景都有些不知所措，他只能捡着重点说，以免哪地方再惹到了这位高谭王子，“Alfred病了，现在已经被恰好发现的John Blake送到医院治疗。”

    Bruce很大力地在椅子上扭动了一下，像是在努力压抑着自己的关切，“他怎么样了？”

    “说真的你没必要在我面前伪装什么，毕竟——”Clark在Bruce眼神的威慑下把那句“我能听见你心跳加快”咽了下去，“季节性流感而已，我猜心理因素才是他生病的原因，你知道，他一直为你的死悲伤自责。”

    “……我应该回去看看他么？”Bruce终于像个不安的孩子一样抬头寻求Clark的意见，他烦恼地站了起来四处走动，小记者原本就不算大的公寓在他的踱步下显得更拥挤了。Clark迟疑地回答说：“我觉得……你还是去看看他比较好，你知道，我可以带着你飞，就像上次那样，我们挑个没人的时间，不会被发现的。”

    似乎是回想起了什么尴尬的事情，Bruce的脸忽然红了，他又一次恶狠狠地瞪了一眼穿着超人制服的小记者。见此情景Clark及时地补充了一句：“我保证这次不会横抱着你了，”小记者在韦恩大少爷犀利的目光下愈战愈勇，“那时候你的腰椎毕竟还没好，如果乱动说不定会瘫痪的。”

    Bruce瞪着他，Clark则投以关切的目光，慢慢的Bruce眼中的凶狠开始消散，而他也终于开始说话：“没必要，你去就可以了。”

    “我去？”Clark真怀疑超级听力也会出错，他怀疑地重复了一遍，显得有点不好意思：“我是说，我确实没正式见过Alfred，不过我以为我们俩要一起去……”

    “收起你那过分的幻想，”Bruce用一种“外星人都这么傻么”的悲悯目光看着他，“我是说，既然Luthor会去高谭与Wayne集团谈判，你们星球日报怎么可能不派出记者？你只需要顺便去看一下Alfred过的怎么样就行了。”

    之后这个话题因为大都会的北面方向传来的呼救声而就此终止，等到凌晨三点超人才一身灰地飞回了属于记者Clark的公寓，他尽量放低声响以免吵醒已经熟睡的Bruce。冲澡洗漱之后，他走进卧室穿好睡衣，这时耳边飘来Bruce一句几不可闻的低语：“帮我照顾他，Clark，拜托了。”

 

 

    Lex Luthor到达高谭那天似乎引起了不小的轰动，毕竟这是高谭劫后余生之后首次大手笔的交易项目，引得商人和记者们纷纷围观。不过这件事情对于Eames来说是个灾难，商界名流和那些无知地爱往危险地方乱闯的记者是警察们需要重点看护的对象，老实说，他才不在乎Arkham会在Luthor手中变成什么样子，相比起那些，他更希望这个光头能在气急败坏的时候更平静一点。

 

    “我当初雇佣你们可不是让你们来高谭观光的！”Luthor今天第十四次吼出这句话，不出Timothy所料，这次遭殃的是Luthor的真皮车座。围观的Eames看的其实相当解气，毕竟那可怜的车座已经在这一会的时间砸出了一个无法复原的小坑。

    “Luthor先生，您必须了解我们行业的规矩，”坐在Luthor身边的Timothy心平气和地解释说，“既然你雇佣了我们，就必须按我们的规矩办事，要知道，如果仅仅是在潜意识里盗窃那或许易如反掌，但是你后来附加的条件——植梦，可不是异想天开就能成功的。自从这个行业诞生以来还没人能做到这一点，是的我知道我们都是最好的，尽管如此我们依然需要足够的时间来进行演练，一旦失败，那就不仅是我们有危险，会直接影响到你的声誉……”

    上帝啊他可真是个完美的外交官。Eames带着模板化的微笑在内心目瞪口呆着，他很少见人能把“我们就是没准备好”这种事情说的如此不容反驳，他看着Timothy晓之以理动之以情，终于第十五次让Luthor紧皱的眉头舒展开来，几乎要崇拜地在心里狂记笔记了。

    他脑海中的笔记再一次疯狂地翻过一页的时候，Peter拉开车门示意Eames离开，并带着些不耐烦的神情迅速坐上了Eames的位置。Eames只好尴尬的跟保安一起站在车边读着Peter的唇形。一分钟后车门打开，Timothy优雅地与脸色不太好的Luthor道别。

    “暴发户。”走出几步之后Peter不屑的哼道，“我把他派人装在工作室的窃听器和监视器都扔了，顺便说一句，Eames你到底几天没换过裤子了？”

    Eames表情僵硬的笑了笑，为了掏口袋而步速放慢，很快情绪激动的Peter和Timothy就把他甩在了后面。他看了看周遭没人，便掏出裤子口袋中蝙蝠形状的小窃听器把玩着，工作装置早已经被他破坏了，只不过形状特殊便被他随身带着。他看着窃听器讽刺的一笑，就在这时，他的手机忽然响了。

    电话里前任警察的声音因为电波而显得有些遥远。“嘿，”Eames听着手机里欢快的声音，情不自禁的换上了欢乐的笑，“你是不是想我了？”

    “我在想，今晚值班之前你还是有空的吧？”John站在蝙蝠洞里，一手拿着手机另一手还鼓捣着仪器，不过这声响可不能让Eames听到。所以Eames只听见了John直爽的邀请，“我还是去警局附近那家餐馆找你好吗？你我都知道是哪里。”

    “没问题，我得说你终于想要约我出去了，Darling。”Eames把窃听器扔进口袋里，淡淡的笑。

    电话那头传来大笑，“Eames先生，你管这叫约会？可怜的人，总有一天我会让你真正明白这个词的含义的。”

    “我都等不及那一天了，”Eames看着冲他招手的Timothy，只好说道，“得挂了，你知道，乱七八糟的事情。晚上见。”等到John说完了再见Eames才挂断了手机，扔进另一侧的裤兜里。

    他不知道，在电话的另一端，蝙蝠洞里的John放开了手中的仪器，满意地听着手机挂断并撞击布料的声响。


	8. Chapter 8

    Eames没有跟着Timothy和Peter一块回到他们的临时工作室里面一起对James发牢骚，一方面是因为时间不足，主要原因还是害怕暴露。他只是回到自己租住的地下室开始整理用品，Hope已经从韦恩集团辞职了，下一步需要不动声色地人间蒸发的就是他这位高谭警局的新生才俊。在警局工作给了他抹去身份的便利，真正让他难办的却是人情。

    警局的生活有些像曾经服役的时光，上一秒还互相看不顺眼，出生入死之后却难免有些患难之情。倒不是Eames突然就变得跟个小女人似的多愁善感了，只是他的伪装目标暨目前直属上司Jim Gordon实在是个不凡之辈，想要在他眼前人间蒸发除了伪装死亡简直没别的路可走。至于那个身份不明的前任警察，他需要在离职前的这三天之内取得些进展。

    他这样想着，把最近这些天的日常用品胡乱塞好，打算半夜下班之后运到预订的酒店去。廉价的出租屋里面已经家徒四壁，Eames看着这个屋子不爽地锁上门离开，准备出门打发时间。

    眼下正是下午的黄金时分，Luthor应该刚刚抵达入住的酒店，一场隆重的新闻发布会正准备着电视直播，甚至连街边的便利店也不放过。Eames兴味索然地盯着一个半小时前还气得脸红脖子粗的光头看了一会，意识到这不是个杀时间的好办法。我应该睡一觉。Eames揉着刺痛的太阳穴这样想着，然后坚定地走上了高谭公交火车的站台直奔警局。

    他先是在局里大肆地谈论着自己想要辞职周游世界的想法，在夸张地表达了自己是个敢想敢干的人之后跟同事们一起谈论着欧洲的美女，紧接着他们说起Bruce Wayne当年泡到的那些身材热辣的妞，不知不觉Eames便退出了谈话的中心，离开警局的大楼步伐轻快地朝着约定地点走去。

 

    John已经等在那里了。他坐在自己最喜欢的位置上，手指无意识的叩击着桌面，右脚舒服地蹬在桌子腿的横梁上，表情有些急切。上帝啊，他看上去真像个恋爱中的少年，Eames在窗户里看着John想道，那种紧张不安的等待情人的神情看起来可爱极了。Eames这样想着推门而入，不自觉地就带上了微笑——虽然在其他人眼里他这表情跟John焦虑的表情看起来都像是个恋爱中的傻子——John闻声瞥了一眼门口，见到Eames走过来，手指便停止了叩击。

    “你来早了。”John看了看表之后假装冷静地说道。Eames原本想要拉开椅子坐下，闻言遗憾地耸了耸肩，倒退着走向门口，“那我出去跑一圈，等到时间了再回来。”

    “谁让你走了！”John急切地站起来想要拉住他，一方面是因为不想Eames离开，最关键的则是因为——

    Eames不小心撞上了端着三大杯啤酒的服务生，John急忙伸出的手没能及时拉住他，于是那掺了不少水的啤酒从Eames的肩膀处顺流而下，整件白色衬衫都因为沾了水变成了透明的，啤酒继续肆意奔腾，深色的长裤现在颜色更深了。一时间老板责骂服务生的声音和Eames高声的道歉交织在一起，混乱无比，所以没人注意John难受地捂了一下耳朵。总算摆平了店家的怒火之后，Eames被冲过来的John拉出了门外。

    扑面而来的风让浑身湿透了的Eames颤抖了一下，John自责地检查着他的衣服，最后后悔地道歉：“我很抱歉，应该及时拉住你的，你看，现在你就像掉到护城河里被我捞上来了一样。”

    “哦这不是你的错，”Eames看着John漂亮的睫毛因为内疚而忽闪忽闪，忽然就坏心地说道，“不如把你的衣服脱下来借我穿？你知道，晚上还要值班呢。”说完他抓住John的衣角，作势撩起。

    John无语了半晌，才冷静下来地指出一个事实：“即使我想借给你，你也穿不下。”

    身心俱伤的Eames把手缩了回去，嬉皮笑脸地赖上了前任警察：“可是Honey，你难道就让我这么去值班么？毕竟如果你拉住我，就不会出事了……你瞧，过会儿还要见到蝙蝠侠呢，我这样子多给警察抹黑啊。”

    “别在大街上叫我Honey。”John听到这个称呼抖了一下，敏锐的观察着路人的反应，仿佛这时候如果有人敢投来好奇的目光他一定当场射杀似的。等到Eames说完，他认命地叹息了一声，问道：“Eames先生，我该怎么赔你？你是想起诉我还是打算直接把我扔进监狱？”

    “我绝对不会舍得把你扔进监狱的，那些人会把你吃得连骨头都不剩。”Eames一边想着那画面一边坏笑地摇着头，然后说道：“不如这样，为了表示赔偿，你今晚跟我一起值夜吧！这工作你比我干的时间都长呢，多简单，就是陪老局长等一会蝙蝠侠，之后开始夜间巡逻的时候我就放你回去睡觉，怎么样？”

    “你知道我辞职就是因为……”

    Eames假装不满地皱起眉，抬头哼道：“这可不是什么邀请，这是你对我浑身湿透的赔偿。”说完他还揪了揪风干了大半但纹身依然清晰可见的衬衣。

    John原本还想辩解一番，当他顺着衬衣看到Eames若隐若现的肌肉时就没了声音，然后他狠狠咽下一口口水，说道：“好吧，就这么说定了。”

    虽说Eames回到办公室气定神闲地翻出一套备用换洗衣服的时候局里险些发生了枪击案。

 

    入夜时分，Eames和John并肩站在Gordon局长身后。老局长对于前任警察的归来又惊又喜，不过当John简单叙述完因果之后局长看他的眼神就诡异地包含着一种“闺女终于出嫁了”的欣慰。John决定无视这位不严肃的时候跟年轻人有一拼的前任上司，只是紧张地对Eames低语：“我们说好了，蝙蝠侠来之后就放我走。”

    Eames点点头，他才没看见Gordon在John背后注视着两人的耳语意义不明地笑呢。

    他们等了一会，比平常的时间要久了一些，久到已经有警员在嘀咕今天蝙蝠侠是不是没出门夜巡这样的话了。今天晚上高谭市刮起了大风，到目前为止只在东区发生了两起抢劫案，除此之外既无大案亦无蝙蝠侠的身影。

    Eames偷瞄了一眼正专注地看向蝙蝠灯的John，心想他和面前的人大概是在场中唯一清楚蝙蝠侠今晚不会出现了的人，毕竟，应该穿着蝙蝠战衣像鬼魅般忽然出现的人正站在旁边呢不是吗。

    等Eames再抬头时，整个人因为惊愕而瞳孔放大了。

    蝙蝠侠就在眼前，确切的说，就在他惯常站立的天台高处。

    怎么可能？！！Eames在心里惨叫着，表面上不动声色地观察着蝙蝠侠。

    估计是因为他太震惊了，因而忽视了John快速转头一瞥，以及随之而来的因为得意而露出酒窝的笑容。

 

    保持镇静，仔细观察。Eames的理智把他叫回来的时候蝙蝠侠已经开始跟Gordon说话了。他默不作声的打量着蝙蝠侠，忽然就收到了黑暗骑士一记眼刀。Eames本能地缩了缩，这才意识到眼前的蝙蝠侠似乎变得……更凶狠了？他扭头看着冲着蝙蝠侠微笑的John，一条线索逐渐拼凑了起来。

    前几天他曾经见到的那个温和版的蝙蝠侠显然是John，可是现在这个版本又是谁呢？难不成蝙蝠侠其实是一个军团，根据轮值表什么的轮流排班？Eames不到一秒钟就反应了过来，他早该想到的，哪怕从今天Jim Gordon本能的更加热情的反应也能看出来，多简单的事实啊。

    Bruce Wayne果然没有死。

    虽然这意味着他们多了一个强有力的敌人。

 

    这天晚上高谭的夜空中除了蝙蝠侠，还飞过来一个超人。

    “看到你这样真是太好了，这让我情不自禁地回想起我们第一次见面。”超人飘在空中，跟立在高处的蝙蝠侠保持水平。他高兴地笑着的时候，仿佛高谭市的月色都要被他散发出的光芒驱散了。

    蝙蝠侠没说话。

    蝙蝠侠本来就该这么沉默寡言的。然后把某个小记者上身的氪星人尴尬地晾在一边。

    只可惜Bruce Wayne现在必须说话。

    所以蝙蝠侠用粗哑的声音说：“我们走吧。”

 

    时间已经太晚了，连当值的护士都忍不住打起了瞌睡。这是一个全城入睡的时刻，医院里一片寂静，更何况有谁会想到超人和蝙蝠侠同时光临一位老人的病房呢？所以当两个人轻手轻脚地踏进Alfred漆黑的病房时，才会被突然响起的人声吓了一跳。

    “我必须说，Bruce少爷，我有些失望。我以为你会更早点来呢，在这样的时刻拜访客人实在有违我曾经教导你的礼仪。”

    超人能听到蝙蝠侠因为欣喜和惊吓而狂乱的心跳，他知道自己脸上一定也是一脸惊诧。谁能想到两天前还因病昏迷的老管家此时气定神闲地坐在病床上，宛如尊贵的贵族。

    蝙蝠侠顿了一顿，换回了属于Bruce Wayne的声线。“Alfred，”他饱含感情的念出这个名字，“你知道是我？”

    “John Blake先生成为蝙蝠侠的确已经三个月了，但是请你不要低估一个看着你长大的人的判断能力。”老管家一本正经地说道，丝毫不见疾病带来的困扰。

    “我……我看到你没事很高兴。”Bruce说出这句话的时候有点不舒服，他想一定是因为旁边那个蓝大个比他还感动十倍的表情。

    “Alfred，你现在感觉怎么样了？”超人帮蝙蝠侠问出了这一句。

    “自从那位名叫Clark Kent的记者先生故意走错病房并且告诉我Bruce少爷一切都好之后，我就觉得没什么大碍了。”超人可以看到Alfred微笑着看向自己的目光，便忍不住转头对着身边的黑影微笑。可惜身边的人又沉默了许久，最后才说道：“Alfred，你要照顾好自己。”

    “Bruce少爷，你也是。不过我相信Kent先生给了你许多帮助。”Alfred镇定地说道。

    超人感觉到两颊温度升高，他干咳了一声，赶在被蝙蝠镖插脑之前说道：“我们互相照顾。”

    “你太过谦虚了，Kent先生，没有人比我更清楚Bruce少爷的坏习惯了，希望他没有给你造成太多困扰。”

    “至少我现在会用洗衣机了！”被忽视了的黑暗骑士忿忿不平地为自己争辩。如果小丑或者Arkham随便一个人看到现在的场景估计都会主动跑回精神病院。

    “呃，Bruce？”冒着被目光杀死的风险，超人尴尬的叫他，并伸手指了指窗外，“John回到蝙蝠洞了，他大概想再次见你。”

    “我得走了，Alfred。”Bruce深吸了一口气，充满感情地说道，“你要说服Lucius买下星球日报，你一定要做到。”无视超人忽然爆发出的“你说什么”，他继续冷静地说：“John做的不错，对他好一点。”


	9. Chapter 9

    John看着Bruce。这是近七个月以来他第一次看见活的Bruce Wayne。如果穿着黑色战衣的蝙蝠侠不算数的话。

    在那场高谭末日的劫难中，他站在刚刚被炸了的大桥上看着蝙蝠飞机渐没于云端，爆炸声传来时他绝望地把警徽扔进海中，从此再也不相信制度下的所谓司法公正。自从他寻获了蝙蝠侠的装备并且让这位黑暗骑士再度重现之后，他才明白了，像蝙蝠侠一样游走在犯罪的边缘维护正义，真的太难了。

    有好多次，他差点就跨过了那条线，好多次他在蝙蝠洞一边反思自己的行为一边肖想着Bruce是否也曾为此深深苦恼过。有的时候，他甚至忍不住考虑，如果自己真的越过那条线，动手杀了人，又会是什么心理。那种想象让他觉得有些刺激，之后便为自己的想法自责不已。

    不像Bruce有一个上得战场下得厨房的万能管家，John Blake除了一条每天从罪犯手中捡回来的命、从孤儿院和警校练出来的过硬身手，以及这些年积攒出来的破案经验之外，他可是一无所有。蝙蝠侠也是要吃饭过日子的，尤其是当这位蝙蝠侠已经接近身无分文的时候。

    最近为了这桩糟心的案子而跟上Eames的John其实生活改善了很多，随着他们关系的进展，见面的次数也越来越多。虽然John本人绝对不会把这些会面安上“约会”的词，但是在普通人心里他们的确就是在约会。回到正题，自从他们开始这种暧昧的关系以来，Eames总是会很贴心的帮John付饭钱，不知道这是源于Eames骨子里的英伦绅士情结作祟，还是John那一脸“我快要破产了”的苦逼表情太明显，总之John Blake先生成功地节省了许多生活上的开支。如果Eames不是他调查的目标的话，John真有种跟他约会到天荒地老的冲动。哦，这只是前任警察脑子不清醒的时候无心的想法，请别当真。

    John不是故意在看着Bruce的时候满脑子跑火车的，他发誓。只是当他辛辛苦苦地连着四个月都在高谭上空喝夜风并且深刻体会到高富帅和屌丝之间的阶级差距之后，再看到这位一根头发都没少被大都会的情人养的好好的就像一只慵懒名贵浑身还发着柔光的波斯黑猫一样的大少爷，他脑子里那个求Eames包养的小人一瞬间泪奔了。

    Bruce看着眼前这个似乎有很多话想说但是偏偏一直理性地沉默着的家伙，忍不住开始估量蝙蝠侠给这孩子造成了多大的心理创伤。他根据自己的经历，把最坏的遭遇全都回忆了一遍，期间不知道为什么混入了在小记者家两个人赌气地抢单人床的经历，虽然后来他们还是买了一张双人床，看向年轻的前任警察的眼神越来越柔和。所以，他也没说话。

    如果超人知道未来的自己会遇见一个能读心的火星人，他一定毫不犹豫地用超级速度飞到未来把尚恩拉到当下这个时刻——他们两个见鬼的到底在互相看什么？！！

    随着John的脑内愈发离题而Bruce的回忆愈发向着大都会靠拢，他们各自移开了目光。最后一句“啊，这儿的瀑布真好看。”把他们俩拉了回来。

    Bruce转头看着明显没话找话的外星救难犬，联想起刚才的回忆不禁心跳漏了一拍，Clark亦是感受到这越发不寻常的心跳，回过头来奇怪地问：“怎么了？”

    闪瞎眼了。前任警察脑内的小人给自己的屌丝杯具大清单上又添了一笔。

    “说正事吧，”Bruce赶走了某些黑暗中的回忆，嘴角原本就微小到看不出的笑容瞬间消失。“我们，呃，Clark，接下来会对Luthor制造舆论压力，这只会迫使他们加快行动。John，”

    继任蝙蝠侠点了点头，“我会在他们行动的时候给镇定剂加点料。”

    “等等，这样真的不会把人弄死？毕竟是关系到大脑的药物。”善良星人忍不住插嘴质疑。

    “我监听了他们的每一次例会，虽然不理解入梦之后的行径，但是做出小小的阻挠是没有问题的。毕竟重要的是能把他们留在犯罪现场从而得到证据。”John虽然这么说着，却还是有点没底气，他小声地补充了一句：“真希望我有机会能潜入梦境，这样才能完全了解。”

    “你已经做得很好了，”超人条件反射般地说道，“之前Bruce还说过多亏了你，他才能在大都会遥控这一切。”

    Bruce不轻不重地咳了一声，在John看不到的地方狠狠剜了Clark一眼，不过一旦对上John那受宠若惊的欣喜表情，他反而有点不忍心了，于是转而打量着John瘦弱的身板，忽然说道：“过几天会有个韦恩集团收购星球日报的仪式，你要不要去那儿接触一下Lucius？你知道，我还是不方便出现……我当然可以给你搞到邀请函。”他把“相信那里会有很棒的自助餐”咽了下去，等着John的反应。

    “我？以John Blake身份？一个前任警察无业游民？我甚至都没有一件像样的西装。”John不禁质疑起高富帅的脑回路来。

    韦恩大少爷毫不在意的挥了挥手表示最后一句话不是问题，“你想换什么身份都行。”他只是轻松地说着。

    John脑内的小人悲愤的把清单涂了一墙。

 

    第二天上午当Eames拉开地下室那扇破门看见前任警察灿烂的笑容时，他下意识的伸进口袋捏了捏用作图腾的筹码，确保这是现实之后，他才意识到John是来给他送衣服的。

    昨晚虽然他并没要求什么，不过John还是把衣服拿回去洗了，他看着自己通常揉成一团的衬衫现在叠得整整齐齐，不禁有点发怔。

    “早安。虽然现在是中午。”前任警察抱着衣服轻快的说，不等Eames邀请，他就闪身进了小屋，然后感叹说：“你这里真是……家徒四壁。”

    “找到了一个更好的公寓。”事已至此Eames只好泄露一点事实，“正在谈价钱，不过我想我会搬走的。”

    John扬起眉毛，整个人显得囧囧有神，“你没告诉我。”然后会动的眉毛失意地耷拉了下来，“我还以为我们之间的关系至少不像陌生人那么疏离呢。”

    Eames先是接过John手里的衣服，随意地扔到床上去，听到这话他不赞同地回应道，“我只是……只是想先把房子的事情谈妥了再告诉你。”他忽然转到John面前，倏地印上一记轻吻。“早安。”他傻笑着说。

    “去刷牙，Eames先生，看你这副邋遢样子。”John努力板起脸作出嫌弃的模样，看着Eames刷地敬礼并且跑走还是忍不住笑了出来，“我想我最好去买点早午餐。”他看了看手表咕哝道。

    “Darling，很遗憾的告诉你，这一条街都没什么店。”Eames的声音在公用的洗刷间远远传来。

 

    等到John成功搞来了两份闻起来味道不错的意大利面时，他被开门的Eames惊了一下。眼前的男人虽然依旧穿着起皱的廉价衬衫，却因为刮干净了胡渣，整个人那种玩世不恭的气场都消失殆尽，看起来像个干净可人的少年。

    John被自己的比喻恶心了一下，便快速进门以掩饰自己一瞬间的心悸。“没想到你刮了胡子气质还挺不一样的。”他还是没忍住，放下意面时低头说道，努力让自己不去看Eames得意的表情。

    “亲爱的，难道你还不知道吗，我就是一只甜心。”Eames重点全错地搂住前任警察单薄的腰肢，顺势带到沙发上细细品尝，John很快无视了那个从旁边的洞里伸出来的弹簧，Eames的气息占据了他的口腔，淡淡的漱口水的味道，这让他完全没机会分心想别的事情。他不甘心的倾身探索侵略者的一切，交错着绕过不规矩的小舌，努力的突破重重关卡。攻城略地，毫不相让，仿佛亲吻本身便是一场战争。

    直到对氧气的需求胜过欲望，他们才喘着粗气分开。Eames得意地抬头看着被他带倒在身前的John，还不忘问一句：“甜吗？”

    John擦了擦嘴角，看着Eames调笑的眼睛便扭过头，以一个诡异的角度从Eames身上站起来。“我买了意面。”他像是才想起来一样指着说道。不过这没能阻止Eames继续探过身来，在他耳边说道：“哎呀亲爱的，你好像有反应了。原来你是喜欢我刮干净胡子的样子。”

    John连耳朵根都红了。

    他不能否认，经过明里暗里的玩火挑拨，Eames对他的吸引力越来越大。就像他不能否认每天醒来都会发现自己梦见Eames一样。

    在他到目前为止的生命中，还从没跟别人产生过这样亲密的关系，还从未这么渴望过一个人，还是一个男人，一个浑身上下都写着“性感”的男人。但是唯一一个如此特别的人，他却还要在不远的将来将之逮捕。

    John红着脸别过头，刻意躲过Eames喷在他脖子上那撩拨的须后水的气息，别扭了半天才说道：“你的吻技太棒了，换做谁都有反应。”

    Eames则是接近把John心里的小算盘推算了个七七八八，看着眼前的人这么轻易的就红了脸，更是兴起了调戏的兴致。如果这只是一次单纯的偶遇，他在心里想，这么青涩的小警察他是绝对不会放过的。说着他解开了衬衫上的第二颗扣子，不经意地打量着John单薄的小身板。

    “我们来吃意面吧。”Eames最后说道。

 

    John因为Eames喑哑的声线而转过头来，忽然醒悟了他的意思，一股电流自脊柱划过，身体因为兴奋而小小地颤抖。Eames自然不会放过这微小的动作所传达的信息，手指顺着他的脊柱一路向下抚摸，直到腰带处，忽然便大力圈住John纤细的腰杆，把他紧紧箍在怀里，然后，像是不经意般的，轻轻咬了一下John充血的耳垂，之后便充满情色地舔舐着。

    奇异的触感让John深深吸气，上帝啊，他从没发现耳垂也是个如此敏感的部位，仅仅是粗糙的舌苔刮过就能让他兴奋得头皮发麻。等到他吐出胸腔中这口气息，他发觉自己已近被按倒在沙发上，衬衫全部解开，自己却在捧着Eames的脸，狂乱地亲吻着他性感的红唇，并且任凭那双不安分的手在腰际四处游移，大有一路向下的趋势。

    然而Eames突然起身离开，失去热量的John本能地想把他拉回来，便伸出脚勾住Eames的膝盖，一个用力就让Eames趴了回来。随之洒落在他胸膛的，呃，是还有些热的意面。

    Eames见状挑眉，那眼睛笑意满满得仿佛快要溢出来了。他又起身拿来叉子，挑起一缕面条在John眼前摇晃，“张嘴。”他看着John顺从的张开嘴，漂亮的眼睛里还带着些迷茫的雾气，不由心生宠溺，安稳地把面条送了进去。见John闭嘴咬住，便不由分说的咬住另一端，两人在空中拉扯起沾满酱汁的面条来，像两个打闹的小男孩一样幼稚又不服输。最终面条还是在Eames嘴边断开，John神气地把剩下的大部分收入嘴中，得意的笑容完全不似平时那般乖巧，却偏偏可爱到让Eames想要直接跳过进行下一步。

    他威胁地收走了叉子，直接趴到John胸膛上吞起洒落的意面，粗糙的舌面一次又一次擦过胸膛，面条不规矩地在上面甩来甩去。酱汁难免弄脏了John的衬衣，然而两人却完全无暇顾及，John被这一系列动作搞得难耐不已，咬了许久的唇仍是呻吟出声，背部情不自禁地向上拱起，两人的胯部急切地摩擦着。

    “别管什么意面了。”John喘息着说，趁着Eames停下看他的瞬间便勾起他的脖子一路吻下，却又被Eames按回沙发继续啃咬。John不解地扬起细细的眉毛，只好失望地收回了手，摸索到Eames的皮带便急切的解开，直到挺立的火热被释放出来，Eames才算是暂停了对乳尖的挑弄。

    “Darling，原来你这么着急。”Eames不甘示弱地褪下John的长裤，不轻不重地揉捏着John的分身，而这得到了John急切的回应，他扬起头，在Eames的撸动下舒服地咕哝着，手指胡乱地划过Eames的脊背，又拂过那些伤疤和纹身，像一只被人爱抚的猫咪一样满足的呜咽。

    看着泛起潮红的John，Eames只觉得自己已经硬的发疼，很快他再也忍不住，放开了对小John的照顾，胡乱的摸索着桌子里的润滑剂和安全套，然后试探性地伸向John那最私密的小穴。

    很显然John以前没做过这个。第一根手指戳进去的时候他疼得脸都皱在了一起，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，刚才昂扬的欲望也有了萎靡。“放轻松……”Eames轻声引导着他，等待他的喘息平静下来，便尝试着动了动。温暖的肉壁吮吸着他的手指，却显然远远不够，他很快便伸入第二根手指，继续开拓着这从未有人造访的禁地。

    三根手指全部没入的时候，John已经适应了异物入侵的不适感。他随着Eames手指的戳动发出小小的呻吟，脸上还勉强挤出一个微笑。“我从没跟别人做到底，”他喘息着说，“上帝啊，Eames！你还在等什么！”

    Eames闻言猛地把手指抽出，一瞬的空虚感让John本能的抬起腰摩擦着他的分身。“说出来，darling，我要听你说出来。”Eames守着仅存的一丝理智做好自己的润滑，手指却已经不自觉的揉捏着John的臀瓣。

    John咽了口口水。“我要你，Eames，”他真的就这么说出来了，看着Eames的眼睛，毫无羞耻地继续说，“我要你干我！现在！快点进来！”

    那真是世上最美妙的声音了，Eames冲进John体内的时候想。他试探性的移动了一番，感受着John温暖紧致的包围，同时克制着自己那快要脱缰的理智，身下人却不耐烦的抱怨说：“你到底在干什么！快点！”

    “心急的童子军。”Eames俯下身亲吻他的眉梢，动作一下大过一下，当触及某一个位置时John突然不受控制地叫了出来，整个人因为欲望而燃烧着。“就是这里……对……Eames你好棒……快点……再快点……”他喘息着吐出不成句的字词，逐渐变成无意义的音节。随着高潮的临近，他的叫声也从一开始的刻意压抑而逐渐高亢。Eames一个大力冲刺让John全身颤抖着射了出来，那原本就紧致的甬道忽然收缩，这让Eames紧接着迎接了高潮。

 

    他们无言的在沙发上歇了半晌，Eames手脚并用的搂住身下人纤长的躯干，John则懒懒地抓着Eames的肩膀。

    “现在我们的衣服都毁了。”John闷在Eames的颈窝里说道。

    “没关系，”Eames毫无忏悔之心的回应，“你一丝不挂的样子很美。”


	10. Chapter 10

    他们最后还是洗了个澡，老老实实地吃完了剩下那份意面。Eames一天中最宝贵的时间就这么在两个人琐碎的交谈中度过了，他懒得去揣测此时组里会如何严肃的讨论他的缺席，随手把Peter那张充满教育意义的脸扔进大脑垃圾箱，他弯下腰捡起地下John那件沾满酱汁的衬衣扔进洗衣筐。最近的洗衣店也在两千米开外，他们商量后决定出门再说。

    John不大情愿的穿上Eames一件绿色和橙黄色相间的衬衫，这是在他审美范围之内还稍稍能接受一些的衣服。他不想承认自己在打开Eames那小衣箱的时候心头掠过的那股惊涛骇浪般的震惊，事实上，用后来Eames的话说就是，他大概在那个时候就把一辈子的吃惊都用完了，导致后来变成了一个一丝不苟的严谨派。

    至少现在的John还是把不情愿的表情写在脸上的，他慢吞吞的扣好领口的扣子转过身来，带着点痛苦的表情。衬衣的肩线虽然完全符合，袖子却依旧显得有些肥，干瘪的袖管昭示着着装者良好的体型。Eames看着他表情复杂的深吸了口气，说不上来是困惑自己比John胖还是觉得他穿上很性感，两个人古怪的目光在空中交错，都能听见噼啪的声响了。

    最后John赶在Eames说他穿上很好看之前评论道：“Eames，你就没有一件不可怕一点的衬衫吗？”

    “如果你的‘可怕’代表了‘正装’的含义，那么答案是‘有’，”Eames随手捞了根牙签叼在嘴里，一瞬间便眉开眼笑。“不过Darling，你的修辞一定学得很差劲。”

    John用一种“我懒得跟你这个没品位的人争论”的眼神看了他一眼，弯下腰把衣箱盖好，忽然说道：“为什么不买个衣橱呢？你知道，这样找衣服不方便。”

    “哦，以后会有的，只要等我搬去那个新的公寓。”Eames说着走到他身后，越过肩膀打量着角落里的衣箱。John再一次感到身后人近在咫尺的呼吸，他却有点想逃了。

    我只是想完成这次任务。John提醒自己。他在内心稳定了一下乱了的心跳，转身问道：“那个新的公寓会有我的地方吗？”

    Eames竟然为这调情的问题愣了一下，很快又笑着，字字斟酌地答：“只要你愿意来，随时都欢迎你。”他素来狡黠的眼中划过一丝懊恼，很快又归于无踪。

    “可惜不是现在。”John凑上去捧着Eames的脸轻轻点了一下他的唇，之后便退开说道：“我最近几天要为孤儿院的事情做准备，你知道，媒体记者采访什么的，自从Luthor来了之后就没断过，”他嫌弃地比划了一下，“如果搬了公寓记得通知我，我可不想拿回自己衣服的时候发现这里已经没了人。”

    “你现在就要走了？真的？说走就走？”Eames夸张地展现出受伤的表情，好像他才是那个来到这里被吃干抹净的人一样。John努力摆出的嫌弃脸没撑过十秒钟，很快他们就走到门口，停不住地笑成一团。

    Eames拉过John深深地吻了下去，仿佛生离死别一般用力。等到他们肺中的空气都被抽干时他放开他，带着深厚的眷恋说了一句：“我会打给你的。”

 

    John回到蝙蝠洞的时候神情恍惚，差点触发了可怕的自动防卫系统。他弯下腰闪身躲过为入侵者设计的冷箭，拍了拍脸让自己忘了那个亲吻起来甜得要命的Eames，走进去寻找Bruce。

    他原本以为Bruce会坐在监视屏前不知道操作些什么，灵巧地展示着数码社会的无所不能，所以看到空荡荡的座椅上仅留有一套西服便有些茫然。大概是听到声音，Bruce从更深处转了出来，看见John就眉头紧皱在一起。

    “看在上帝的份上，你穿的那是什么可怕衣服？”他打量着那件衬衫露出痛苦的表情，好像那件衣服正在勒他的脖子一样，“快换了它吧，我今天拿来了正装。”

    “什么正装？”John看着Bruce拿起那套衣服递给他时还有点不明所以，不过他在Bruce再次解释之前想了起来。“Wayne集团收购星球日报的宴会对吧？”

    Bruce点了点头，低头看了一下手表才说道，“我目测了一下你的尺寸，这个时候叫裁缝来不太安全，现在，去试试吧。”

    John心情复杂地捧着他原本以为自己攒一辈子钱也买不起的定制三件套，走到更换战甲的地方一点一点的换好。衣服的布料惊人的舒适，剪裁合身得体——不得不承认Bruce的估量十分精准。他低头看着自己的衣着，难以置信的顺着肩线捋到手腕，感受着合体的曲线，这衣服仿佛有什么魔力，让他适应得浑然忘我，似乎立刻就能顺风顺水地扮演起业界精英的角色。他大大伸展了一下肢体，笑得像个得到新玩具的孩子。

    John挪动回Bruce面前的时候，感觉自己像脱胎换骨了似的。他期待又有点害怕地看着Bruce，后者显然开启了大脑评测系统，站在身边甚至都能听见引擎高亢的运行声。

    “你穿上去很合适，就像你天生适合穿这个一样。”Bruce来回打量着他，对自己的估量也十分满意。他帮John向下拉了拉衣襟，显得更体面些。“这里没镜子，不过我们可以看监控。”他说着把监控镜头拉到John身上，大屏幕上显示出John完美的着装。

    John抬头看着显示器里自己焦虑不安的神情，然后仔细地打量着这身衣着，心情一点一点的平复下去。“它穿起来很舒服。”John有点不好意思地说，“这真是一种享受。但是这么好的一套衣服一定很贵，我——”

    “哦，那不算什么，”Bruce不在意地挥了挥手，眼睛还盯在屏幕上，表情十分满意，“顶多也就是你当警察时三年的工资而已，算不了什么。”

    这些有钱人啊。John一边感叹着一边看向自己，又不得不承认三件套对他的胃口，穿起来舒服极了。在经历了Eames那可怕的衬衫之后，这件衣服让他获得了过量的惊喜。

    “你大概还需要一双好的皮鞋，车可以开Alfred的。我已经为你准备了一个广告部门的高级主管身份，名字是Arthur。明天晚上只要你穿着这身打扮步履优雅地走进宴会，没人会把你跟前任警察John Blake联系起来。”Bruce说完又看了一次手表。

    “知道了。你有急事？”John发现Bruce已经看了好几次手表，不由得试探性地问道，生怕一小会儿的耽搁又误了什么大事。

    倒是Bruce本人似乎一点没意识到自己的行为，被John一说才惊觉。“没什么，就是最近养成的新习惯，你知道，没有人帮我安排一切了，自然要多看看时间。”还有15分钟Clark就该结束采访了，他底气不足地想。

 

    记者先生回到他的住处的时候比原定时间晚了半小时，天色已然全黑，这让等在那儿的人很不高兴。“我很饿，而你居然现在才回来，”Bruce沉着脸一把抓过Clark带回来的晚饭，毫不在乎地扔到桌子上。“并且闻起来有股汽油的味道。”他象征性地拉开Clark的西装扇了扇风。

    “你完全可以上街去买。”在高谭东奔西走了一天的小记者动作轻柔地把采访工具全都放好，期间忍不住抱怨道。说完他用超级速度把穿在里面的那件紧身衣换了下来，有点绝望地感叹一声：“我以为氪星的衣服水火不侵，没想到竟然会沾上气味！”

    Bruce哼了一声，不依不饶地继续刚才的话，“这里可是高谭，人人都认识我。”

    Clark摇了摇头，把那句“你之前为了追踪线索整天在外面跑的时候怎么没考虑过”咽了回去，在他们的大多数对话中，他都不会是表现出明显偏离正常年龄的那个。虽然他有的时候也会好奇Bruce是不是跟每个人都这么说话——毕竟他们认识也才四个多月而已，看上去面对Alfred的时候比现在还极端。Clark曾经深深纠结过这个问题，为此他还背着Bruce偷偷搜出了八年以前高谭王子的各种录像，不忍直视的胡闹背后是伪装出的优雅教养，无论哪一个，都跟他脑海中那个为了扳倒Luthor苦心撒网，却也会为了一床被子计较几个小时的Bruce完全不同。

    大概因为现在的Bruce只是Bruce而已，他甚至都不怎么用到自己的姓氏。

    尽管Clark认识的这个Bruce大概比起以前要放松很多，至多每天进行着惨绝人寰的脑力劳动，再也没有什么危险的活动为他布满伤疤的躯体再添新痕。在核爆之前救下他时，Clark以为眼前的男人终于可以离开蝙蝠装的黑色压迫。然而现在，经过了四个月朝夕相处坦诚相对，Clark越来越清楚的意识到Bruce跟蝙蝠侠的不可分割。即使他没有了蝙蝠战衣，他的灵魂中还是潜伏着那只在黑暗中伺机而动的大蝙蝠。

    Bruce见Clark不做声，便凑过去塞了一口中餐，脸上还带着点关切。Clark努力把嘴闭上，咽下去之后满意地给了Bruce一个吻。“很好吃。”他意味不明地说。

    “这可是高谭最好的中餐外卖了。”Bruce娴熟地拨弄着青菜，露出些许骄傲的神色。

    “其实……我可能指的不是这个。”

    “闭嘴，氪星人。”

    “昨天晚上你还是很喜欢听到这句话的。”

    Bruce差点把筷子也塞到Clark嘴里去。


	11. Chapter 11

    “把你的胸塞进去，小姐，你今天的任务可不是勾引哪个阔佬来个春宵值千金。”Timothy从自己的房间出来的时候一边调整着领结一边说道。他或许刻薄了一些，不过Hope那稚气未脱的气质真的驾驭不了那件酒红色的晚礼服。James维护着Hope，真心实意地（至少看起来是这样的）对着她说了一句：“你看起来很美。”

    所以当Eames踏出自己在宾馆的房间时看到的就是一个猥琐西装男满眼放绿光地盯着冒充大人的小女孩的胸说你看起来很美，他很满意地看见Timothy打理领结的手指一紧差点把自己勒死。Peter谢绝出席这次晚宴，并且苦口婆心地劝说大家也不要过于接受Lex Luthor的恩惠。不过年轻人终归是更喜欢享受的，连Timothy都没能成功地坚持戴着自己那严肃派的面具，四个人就这么拿到邀请函冲向了Wayne集团收购星球日报的宴会—— 从Luthor手中，当然。

    Hope继续忠实地混迹于Wayne集团的员工中，扮演无数个精心打扮的美女之一。她摘下眼镜戴起了隐形，然而眼睛却习惯性地眯了起来，红色的刘海本来就遮住了三分之一的脸，露出来的地方却显得那么小家子气，这让她在Wayne集团美女如云的人群中看起来可不怎么得体。然而Eames知道，一旦进入梦境，当她进入另一个人的外壳中，所有属于Betty Hope的小毛病霎时消失不见，她总能活灵活现地展现被伪装者的样子，尤其是那种仿若现实的生机勃勃，简直能让人因此迷茫于自己所处的世界。Peter跟Eames私下里都觉得Hope是个不可多得的人才，当初军方把她从正在Gap Year周游世界的青春生活中带走，开始在梦境中不断探索放弃自我成为他人的本领，虽然残忍，却也着实没有浪费了她的天赋。何况，自从告别军方单飞之后，她也的确实现了当初周游世界的梦想，还是比较豪华的那种。

 

    Timothy精准地在Hope离开酒店一刻钟后跟Eames一起坐车过去，他们两个扮演的是Luthor的手下，西装革履英气逼人。或许只有Timothy，Eames盯着车窗倒影里那个依然不停调整领结，想让它完美地保持中线与衬衣中线重合的棕发家伙，不自在地拉了一把高档衬衣。Eames虽然早就发现Timothy有很多强迫症的小毛病，不过他持续在车里进行这个动作还是弄得某个胡乱打好领带的人心情烦躁。

 

    与此同时James已经作为记者在宴会大厅享受着开胃酒了，前哨这工作收集起信息来只比记者有过之而无不及，所以他扮演得毫无纰漏。虽然没人认识他，他还是友好地向每一个佩戴采访证的人举起酒杯示好，因为James心里清楚，在这样的大型宴会上自己即使举杯一万次也依然无人注意，除非……举杯的人是个身材魁梧的大个头。

    他象征性地抿着酒，忍不住又看了一眼那个穿着蓝西装的大个子。Clark Kent，星球日报，看起来该是这次收购的受益者，Wayne集团的员工福利一向好到令人发指，休假也多，即使那个不靠谱的老板已经死了，这些良好的传统倒是传承了下来。

    他看到Kent先生身边忽然多了一个西装小个子……不，那人还算不上矮，顶多是中等身材，不过任谁站在Kent先生旁边估计都会觉得自己是个侏儒。西装包裹着那人单薄的身板，像是把一身锋芒化进了无尽的柔和里。        James看着他们两个凑在一起交谈，然而那人始终没有转过身来让James看清楚他的脸和工作证，长时间看向某一处显然是相当失礼的，James抓住过路的侍应生放下喝完了的杯子，决定四处逛逛。

 

    宴会在晚上时间七点四十分开始入场，八点的时候正式举行收购仪式和简单的记者会。Lucius Fox和Lex Luthor会在那时出现，并且签署购买合同。说起来转手星球日报并不在Luthor原本的行程中，只是星球日报近来多有亏损，正巧Wayne集团表示了想要收购的意图，这桩生意便顺利成交了。不过公众媒体并不知情，还以为这桩购买蓄谋已久却并未公布，便纷纷钻研起了其中的商机。

    这一切可不是盗梦小队关心的事情，他们才不在乎Luthor又抽的什么风决定在老对手地盘上放弃一颗棋子，完成任务才是他们的目标。转眼间两个看起来笑的慈祥和善实则恨不得直接捅死对方的家伙交换了签字后的文件并握手合影，James注意到两人分开后Fox极快地掏出手绢擦了擦手，脸上还一直微笑着。

    记者会正在进行中，大多数提问依然是围绕Luthor进行的——人们总是对外来者充满了兴趣。在闪光灯咔嚓的声音中录音笔忙碌的工作着，主持人忽然叫到了一个James之前注意过的名字，他便下意识的扭过头去。

    “我是Clark Kent，来自星球日报，想必Luthor先生对我已经很熟了。”大个子站起来，推了推鼻梁上的眼睛公式化地自我介绍道。Luthor哼了一声，但还是示意他提问。

    谁知道接下来Kent让大家倒吸一口凉气。

    “我听说Luthor先生在高谭市大规模展开生意攻势，其实是意在购买Arkham吗？我们都知道……Luthor先生有相当可观的财力去改变他人。”

    这一番话说的含糊又明确，只看听者如何判断了。果然Fox先于Luthor皱起了眉，抢在Luthor前面回答说：“Arkham是高谭市最黑暗的地方之一，我们不能把一块精神病人横行的土地塞给大都会的朋友，那也太不负责了。”他一边说着一边友好地搭上Luthor的肩，这让光头在公共场合下只好微笑着回应：“Kent先生，我不知道你从哪里打听来的这种荒谬的新闻，我所做的一切都是为了高谭市的伟大复兴，的确，一座小小的疯人院或许能治好一些人，然而眼下最重要的却是大多数在灾难中失业的人们，我将为他们提供无数就业岗位，以尽可能的帮助我的朋友，”他伸出左手，“已经去世的Bruce Wayne先生更好的建设这座城市。”

    一提到Bruce Wayne，大家提问的话题都跟着变了。高谭王子即使已经去世已久，他曾经的魅力依然影响着高谭市的传媒业，刚刚坐下的记者在无人觉察的情况下不自觉的动了动，好像拼命忍住了想要冲上去揍Luthor一拳的冲动。不管怎么说，短短的半小时记者会时间很快结束，宴会宾客开始入场。James刚刚捕捉到Timothy一丝不苟的领结，灯就忽然灭了。

    有不少宾客惊叫了一声，然而来自高谭的上流人士大多无动于衷。熄灯这招是曾经的高谭王子百玩不厌的一招，大家在黑暗中同身边的人共舞三曲，曲毕灯亮，佳人不再。据说Bruce Wayne经常通过这招猎艳，因为灯亮后大家常常找不到他的身影了，总有一位幸运的女郎享此艳福。

    而今大家皆栖身于黑暗之中，这让刚进门还没来得及回头提醒Eames的Timothy又开始神经质地抓起了领结。他们站在门口听着主持人对于舞会规则的宣布，大家必须在舞曲开始时抓住右手边的人开始共舞，一曲结束后四下走动，然后开始第二首。如此三首下来，灯亮黑暗舞会结束。

    为了举办这种舞会，宴会厅的准备做得很足，再出色的视力在此刻眼前也是漆黑一片。舒缓的音乐响起，大概是一首意大利的情歌，Eames认命地抓过Timothy伸过来的手，伴随着节拍优雅起舞。

    “……为什么是我跳女步！”Eames扶着Timothy比他高不少的肩语气凶狠地说。即使漆黑一片，他仍然能感到周围似乎传来几道不满的目光，看着场内安静的气氛，他想保持安静大概是这黑暗舞会不言自明的诸多规矩之一。

    Timothy舞姿很标准，躯体却僵硬得不行。Eames猜这是“标准先生”多年来没多少时间娱乐的结果，他知道盗取者虽然年轻，当年却也是一路抢着亚裔学生专属的奖学金走过来的高材生，优秀而缜密的思维是他领导队伍的制胜法宝。这也就是为什么Luthor放着Dom Cobb这样的资深专家不请，专门找来号称滴水不漏的Timothy的原因了。很多年后Eames才知道Cobb那时候是跟新婚妻子度蜜月才拒绝掉了这桩生意，那个时候他和Arthur难得表情同样纠结，不过那都是后话了。

    他们在黑暗中挪动，Eames坚信如果舞曲不是在那个时候恰好停下，他们两个马上就要转出门外了。一曲终了，Timothy松了口气似的拼命往墙角缩，不过从他离开的方向传来的一声叹息让Eames幸灾乐祸地觉得他肯定又被人缠住了。

    Eames冲着厅内走了几步，他挺喜欢这种随机的选择，任何的不确定带来的抉择都会让他觉得刺激。身边忽然飘来一阵古龙香水的味道，有人快步走近，似乎是想趁此离开会场。不过很快第二首乐曲便响了起来，Eames听出了那是《卡萨布兰卡》的前奏，他顺势一伸手，捞住了一双似乎想要逃离的手掌，是位男士，单是身上传来的淡淡的价值不菲的香味便能让人遐想他的身价。

    他们在黑暗中靠近，由于音乐已经开始，Eames自然而然地起了男步，舞伴犹豫了不到一秒便跟上了女步，看起来也是个懂得及时行乐的家伙。Eames环绕着对方手工考究的定制西装，决定让脑中对高谭大佬的匹配暂停一下，好好享受这一曲情歌。

    舞伴矜持又配合地舞姿出奇地符合Eames的节拍，他感觉眼前的人应当与自己差不多身高，淡淡的熟悉感萦绕在心头，仿佛他们早已共舞了几个世纪。前进，后退，旋转，回到原点。渐渐地Eames已经不需要刻意引导着方向，他们完全沉浸在舒缓的乐曲中，随乐起舞，他感受着舞伴的呼吸，感觉到对方因为默契而愈发消失的隔阂，心里不由得快乐了起来。

    Eames已经很多年没出席过这样的交际场合了，自从他跟那个古老的家族脱离关系踏上欧洲大陆以后，再也没遇到过这样穿着正装表面亲昵实则疏离的场合。这么些年来，这是他第一次感受到交谊舞的魅力，这样柔和的乐曲仿佛就是为他们两个慵懒舞蹈而备的。

 

        〖 _I guess there are many broken hearts in Casablanca.You know I've never really been there.So I don't know.I guess our love story will never be seen on the big wide silver screen.But it hurt just as badly when I had to watch you go._ 〗

    那乐曲又温柔又哀伤，他们脚步轻柔，仿佛哀怨的恋人般相聚又分离。每一次彼此拉近距离都如同恋人的重逢般甜蜜，每一次彼此舞动分离都如同生离死别般难以割舍。分分合合，唯一不变的是深沉隽永的爱。

    舞伴扣紧他手指，在这段歌词略过时不着痕迹地旋转又滑动，满是依恋地将身体的控制权交给Eames，任凭他带着他一步一步地跃入舞曲的天堂，随着旋律而动作，纯然享受身边人的陪伴和默契。他们在  _I love you more and more each day as time goes by_ 的尾声中抓紧彼此，仿佛曲中共同观看卡萨布兰卡的恋人一般不愿分离。他们彼此契合，在一曲甜蜜中恋恋不舍地放开彼此，却又犹如被歌曲的魔咒所阻，甘愿永永远远在舞曲中相爱至老。

    最后一个音符也结束了，紧扣的手指倏然松开，仿佛爱的魔咒终将被死亡和疾病所打破，自此再也什么值得相信的信念。舒服的气味离他而去，那一手质感超好的西装面料再也难寻踪迹。Eames伸出余温尚存的左手怀念舞伴纤细的腰线和温暖的躯干，这让他再也没兴致继续接下来的终曲，索性在下首曲子开始前脱离了人群，四下寻找着方才那位神秘的舞伴。

    而他那神秘的舞伴则在离开后长长的舒了口气，总算呼出了压抑已久的呼吸，他试图让自己在刚才该死的美妙的舞曲中缓过神来，却发现自己始终忘不了舞伴环在腰际的那只手掌，以及他所熟悉的那个不能动弹的小指。他不想承认自己在认出Eames的时候就开始心跳加速，更因为对方精湛的舞技有些神魂颠倒。他从来都不知道一支舞也可以跳的如此调情，让他甘愿沉溺在那个有些距离的怀抱中，只期望乐曲没有终结。

    广告部门的高级主管Arthur先生走到会场边缘整了整自己刚才因为跳舞而有些褶子的西装，心想作为一个精英人士这可不是应有的感情。

 

    与此同时记者区的各位业界良心也纷纷把录音笔扔进兜里步入舞池。Kent记者个头太大，即使是目不视物的黑夜中也无法忽视他的存在。氪星人早就发现自己可以完美的适应人类的黑暗，这刻意遮光的会场对他来说毫无作用。第一曲开始的时候他为两位同僚让路，恰好躲过了身边一位名媛伸过来的纤纤玉手。他谨慎而沉默地站在人群之外，直到一双手防不胜防地忽然摸上腰际，熟稔且暧昧地操纵他转过身来。

氪星之子转头注视着开启花花公子模式的爱人，自觉地搂住他的腰跟随音乐走进人群。可以瞅见John并没有跟着Bruce走到大厅的中心，因为他正跟一个西装小白脸跳的相当配合。超级大脑在一微秒的停顿之后匹配上了名字，Eames，这是那个小白脸的名字。

    “我以为你最终还是不来了。”Clark低头在Bruce耳边轻喃。专注于跟随着卡萨布兰卡而舞蹈的人轻笑了一下，只是将头跟Clark凑得更近。他不能出声，至少不能冒着被人听出Bruce Wayne存在的风险说话。早就知晓这一点的记者先生继续无辜地呢喃：“我现在是Wayne的人了。”

    Bruce身体一停顿，差点踩错节拍。Clark一个大力的后退化解了这个尴尬，他感受着爱人因为尴尬而有些过速的呼吸，那呼吸撞击着耳膜，因急切而情色。

    〖 _Oh a kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca .A kiss is not a kiss without your sigh._ 〗

    Clark在舞池中忽然停住脚步，眼睛的优势让他们避开了正在旋转的人群，然而本该前进的Bruce就这么猝不及防地装上厚厚的肉盾，顺势便贴了上去，同时Clark低头轻吻，两人在乐曲最后的部分彼此探索着口腔，一个火热的吻。

    “记者先生，你的老板说你可以离开了。”Bruce用最小的音量气息不稳地说出这话，他知道这对于一个拥有超级听力的人来说不是问题。

    “我打赌你对好多姑娘都这么说过。”Clark没有放开他放在Bruce腰上的那只手，不过他抑制住了自己用超级速度作弊的冲动，他还不想被蝙蝠镖玩死。

    正是因为他们相拥着离开会场，饶是钢铁之子也没有注意到，走出会场的Arthur先生被人扑上去反剪双手塞进了车里。


	12. Chapter 12

    他盯着窗户上仅存的一道窗栅，黑色的栅栏投射出黑色的阴影。

    在他那模糊的童年记忆里，这道窗栅带给了他无限安慰。那时候父亲常常死守着门口，要么好声好气地恳求要债的人再宽限一阵子，要么装作屋里没人，而他躲在小小的窗户下，看着那些恶棍因为酒精作用而变色的脸，心里祈祷着没人能发现这个脆弱的入口。

    那些记忆实在太过久远，远在被人收养和孤儿院之前，而他现在之所以能清晰的记起，只是因为他被关押在这里。John不知道绑架他的人是如何得知这个小房间的，连他自己都以为这里已经夷为平地，现在化作一家夜店了。

    “乖Robin，我不会让他们把你带走的……”他还记得父亲曾经揉着他的头这么说过，在他清醒的时候。John记得父亲身上浓重的酒气，然而一旦想起，仿佛现在在空气中也能嗅到那丝阔别已久的属于父亲的气息。

    他深深吸了一口气，感觉放松了许多。他不记得自己是怎么被人带到这个地方来的，残存的记忆不过是三个黑衣人冲了上来，麻醉针和暴力并用地将他按进了车里，之后他便陷入昏迷。然而绑匪并没有限制他的活动，至少在这间屋里没有，甚至没人看守他。下意识的，John觉得自己还是安全的。

    他从潮湿的地板上站起身来，抚平了皱巴巴的裤管，试探性地伸展了一下四肢。周围很安静，完全没有记忆里的那种嘈杂，于是他便弯下腰从小窗里向外看去，眼前的景象让他吃了一惊。

    作为一个土生土长的高谭人，John虽不能说自己对每一条街道都了若指掌，然而东区的街上无论如何也不会出现这么多衣着光鲜的人群的。何况他虽然记忆模糊，但幼时的街道似乎也没有这般平整。他狐疑地看了一会，抬着头看向晴朗的天空，便收回视线再一次审视着暂时的囚笼。

    不管绑架他的人是谁，他们都没有必要重现那个叫Robin的小男孩惨不忍睹的童年吧。莫非是为了施刑？John挑着眉否定了自己的想法，这片狭小的空间实在太过宁静，外面如此喧闹的街景甚至都没能影响其中，眼前的环境都可以说得上是“祥和”了。

    直觉告诉他这一切都不对极了，然而他却并不想试图逃离，这里很安全，真的很安全。他感觉脑子里有个声音抚慰着自己，于是他重又坐下来，试图思考这次Bruce是否得知了自己失踪的消息。

 

    灯光亮起之后Eames开始寻找与他共舞的那人，他几乎可以肯定的喊出John的名字了，然而眼下他们的身份是最大的尴尬，何况他也不太明白一个前任警察如何能攀上Bruce Wayne的高枝从而参加这种级别的晚宴。他环顾四周，发现Timothy和James都没了身影，Hope还在，正孤单地一个人呆在角落里。Eames礼貌地躲过了一个举杯冲他走来的金发妞，快步走向Hope。

    “嗨，没找到伴？”Eames走过来的时候太像模像样了，以至于Hope还以为是哪个前来搭讪的成功男士。她脸上的表情自看到Eames之后一瞬间从欣喜切换到落寞，只是点点头：“看来高谭市不是我的菜。”

    “James呢？我以为他会陪你。”Eames不经意地说着，顺手拿了块小蛋糕，烘焙的非常精美，是他喜欢的甜点，

    Hope看上去有些困惑，“你为什么会这么认为？他和老大都没打算在这里多呆啊。Peter说James象征性地出来晃一圈就赶紧回去工作，Timothy要跟他们商量第三层迷宫的事。”

    “第三层迷宫需要James参与吗？”Eames迅速地抓住了要点。

    Hope摇摇头，“可能这是两个工作吧，毕竟下周六也快到了。说起来你不紧张吗，这个城市总是给了我太多不详的感觉，更别提蝙蝠侠了。”

    嘿，蝙蝠侠算什么，如果我的推断没错，我还跟他上床了呢。Eames这样想着，轻松地咧嘴一笑，说道：“我有个方法能摆平蝙蝠侠，他不会成为威胁。至于其他的……你还是少看一点高谭公报的报道吧，我觉得星球日报的文章读起来总是积极许多。”

    “你说真的？”Hope睁大了眼睛，这个动作让她看起来有种稚气未脱的天真。“因为……Peter说他已经开始对付蝙蝠侠了，你们两个到底要怎么做？”

    Eames顿时感觉头顶劈过一道闪电。

    对付蝙蝠侠？Peter可从没告诉他过这个。他们或许是在一起讨论过Bruce Wayne如何利用自己的身份做掩护的，但Eames甚至都没提起过现在的蝙蝠侠到底是谁。

    带着不详的预感，Eames铁青着脸拨通了John的手机号。他并不指望会在这会场中见到一个匆匆走出并且接电话的身影，然而那冰冷的铃声响了许久也无人应答。

    直到通话音终止，他依然徒劳地抓着手机，双眼无神，大脑却在飞速地转动。以Timothy力求万无一失的性格，他们绝对不会在据点内对付John的，而高谭又是蝙蝠侠的地盘，任何错误的举动都可能招致不可挽回的结果，比方说那个最近在高谭东区十分活跃的猫女。Lex luthor提供保护？Eames很快否定了自己的想法，Peter可是个尊严至上的人，他是绝对不会放低姿态去找luthor的不愉快的。

    思来想去，Eames不得不谨慎的肯定了他心中最不敢想象的那一种方式。

    这样想着的时候，他人已经飞奔过去拦了一辆出租，也顾不得什么窃听不窃听的便报上了地址。焦急地看着出租过桥的时候，他只恨不得抢了驾驶座自己来开。那种方式太危险了，他在心里不停的说，我曾经警告过Peter这种手段只能保留给军方。他紧张地拍打着大腿想着对策，丝毫没注意出租车已经在错误的路口拐弯，正在远远地驶离目的地。

 

    “……别撬了，这锁开不开的。”Peter看着Timothy花样百出的动作，最终还是叹了口气，浇灭了年轻人的希望。

    Timothy立刻撒手把铁丝扔到地下，任凭它发出细微又清脆的声响。他看着退伍军人不剩几缕头发的光亮脑门，转了转僵硬的颈部，说道：“意识锁，哈？James向我保证过这小子没接受过军方训练。”

    “他的记录很干净，这孩子几乎没出过高谭。”Peter实事求是地说，退离紧锁的铁门，上上下下打量着。他从被关在外面开始就没停止过打量，刚才试图改变温度的办法已经失败了，两个人都热得只剩下衬衣，里面却纹丝不动。

    Timothy擦了擦汗，捡起扔到地上的西装：“这不可能，没人能凭空造出这么一间坚固的安全屋。”

    “除非他是个天才。”Peter叹了口气，“他心底的潜意识已经把自己完全保护起来了，如果不能摧毁这道安全感，我们只能向对方开枪了。”

    “可这是潜意识，”Timothy苦笑道，“你听说过潜意识能被突破甚至改变的吗？”

    “你看这街道，典型的高谭贫民窟，上个世纪的建筑风格，骨灰盒一样毫无美感的聚居地，简陋、方便，”Peter用鉴赏家的口吻说道，“不用说，John Blake是在孤儿院长大的，所以如果这里属于他的回忆，那我们有两种办法，第一让他混淆梦境和现实，这需要我们醒来以后多加布置，让他误以为自己还在梦中，也就是说，我们得先让他意识到自己在做梦。”

    Timothy思索了一下，看着刚才没能晃动的天花板撇了撇嘴。

    “第二种，就是继续分析他的安全感，”Peter看了看Timothy的反应便继续说，“然后摧毁它。这样的后果你也知道，我们可能套不到自己想知道的信息，还会让他……落入不可挽回的混乱中，永远变成一个精神病人。Eames不赞成我的想法， 但是这也……迫不得已。”

    “好吧，好吧，”Timothy认栽地举起双手，“我选第一种还不行吗？”

    他们一齐看向那扇打不开的门，有光线仿若现实一般投入其中，还能隐约看见John Blake活动的身影。然而无论看的如何清晰，却始终接近不了。

    “那么……”Timothy若有所思的说，“有什么是比救援更让人觉得真实的呢？”

 

    John毫不怀疑他的发信器已经无法工作了，尽管如此，他还是按照Bruce喜爱的节奏发出了求救信号。绑架者搜走了他身上所有能用来自救的小玩意，却把最关键的手机和隐藏在腰带上的发信器落了下来。他小心翼翼地把发信器放回腰带的假扣上，抱起膝盖不知所措。

    在这里感受不到时间的流逝，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，他才看到阳光灭去了正午的光辉。

    现在已经过去了一个晚上加一上午了？他这样想着捏紧了膝盖，发现自己一点都不觉得饥渴。记忆里依然是晚宴时那个让人迷乱的舞伴，那个藏身于黑暗中便以为自己不被识破的蹩脚伪装者。John发现自己不自觉地想起了Eames，却迟迟不愿去想自己早已拟定的逮捕方案。

    忽然腰带上的发信器疯狂地震动起来，他倏地站起来感受着节拍传达的信息，蝙蝠侠会来救他！John又坐回了地上，果然这个时候想那个糟糕的Eames才不靠谱，他毫不掩饰自己藏不住的微笑，他应该相信蝙蝠侠。

 

    “这位先生，把值钱的东西交出来，我就不会难为你，否则……”司机指了指犯罪巷地下肮脏的一滩血水，不怀好意地咧了咧嘴。

    Eames瞪着他，一言不发。

    这大概给劫匪造成了一种错觉，以为眼前真的是一位吓坏了的上层人士，虽然……打扮得随意了点。他评估着这位绅士的身价，心想着徘徊于晚宴之外这么久，今晚终于狠狠捞了一笔。

    Eames依然瞪着他，丝毫没有掏钱的自觉。

    劫匪司机生气地拿枪口对准他，高谭口音越发明显，“快点！”

    Eames在他走近的空档踢腿打掉了劫匪手里的枪，迅捷地抓入手中的同时肘击那人头部。没什么身手的劫匪凭着蛮力起身反击，却被Eames三两下制服在地，Eames反剪着他的双手，把人抵在车前盖上。

    “想打劫我，哈？”他毫不客气地上了保险，枪口对准劫匪的头，“你活得不耐烦了？”

    那劫匪没想到是这种情况，听到保险的声音整个人都发起抖来，大喊着“饶命！救命！”

    Eames原本就满怀焦虑和愤怒，经过这么一出闹剧，就差一个发泄的地方了。眼下他握紧手枪，扣住扳机，清晰地感觉到一条鲜活的生命就掌握在自己手里。无视了身下渐渐拔高的求救声，他用最阴沉地声音说：“车钥匙拿来。”

    “救——车钥匙？我我我我我这就给你你你你你！！！”

    “我要是你就不动，”感觉到那个蹩脚的劫匪想要趁着拿钥匙的空档给以反击，Eames不屑地哼了一声，把枪口贴近那人的皮肤，“告诉我放在哪了，我来拿。”

    他顺利地从上衣口袋中拿到了车钥匙，松开手的一刹那劫匪果然蓄势待发地转身。Eames只是冷着脸，迅疾地冲他大腿开了一枪，还没等那人呻吟着从车边滚开，他就窜上驾驶座把枪扔到副驾驶上发动了汽车。

    “亲爱的劫匪先生，给你一句忠告吧，没事干别惹高富帅，他们发起狠来你可受不了。”Eames半是真心半是讽刺地扔下这句话便踩了油门，只剩下那个打劫不成反被劫的司机在高谭的血水中呻吟。

    Eames不是什么心慈手软的人，他从来都不是。但他更不是那种不能自控的人，伪装者的面具之下谁也不曾看破他的真情。然而现在焦虑正在成指数型在他的心中悄然爆炸，等到发现之时，这一片担忧早已由星星之火燃成了滔天火海。他焦躁地打方向盘抄了一条近道，心里祈祷着Timothy和Peter没有把John关进梦里。

 


End file.
